


Il risveglio del Boss

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [46]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Battle, Dark, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il Nono Boss dei Vongola sta per tornare, niente sarà più come prima.[Seguito di In the dark of the night]; Inseguendo un bambino e La furia del cielo invernale].Scritta su Hokori Takaki Ikari; la song di Xanxus.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Riflessi davanti al camino

 

_Il rispettato, ammirato, venerato, adorato_

_La Fiamma dell'Ira, il furioso sparo, l'odiata ambizione_

_Sarò il vero regnante_

  


La stanza era rischiara dalla luce rossastra emanata dalle braci del camino e dalle fiamme che la legna alimentava al suo interno.

Squalo le guardava, allungando la mano verso una di esse, corrugando la fronte.

Takeshi fece capolino dall'angolo della stanza.

"'Yo" salutò.

Avanzò verso il camino e allungò le mani verso le fiamme, riscaldandole.

Squalo rabbrividì, riscuotendosi.

"Takeshi..." disse con voce roca.

Takeshi lo guardò, con un sorriso sul volto.

"Sì, sensei?".

Squalo si strinse le spalle con il braccio sano e si voltò, appoggiandosi al muro candido, accanto all'immenso caminetto.

"Non ti aspettavo... Oggi non c'è allenamento.

Voooi, ero perso tra i miei dannati pensieri".

Si passò la lingua sui denti candidi e aguzzi. "... e le mie preoccupazioni".

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

"Quando non ti vedo troppo tempo, mi preoccupo per te! Per questo ti vengo a cercare!".

Squalo ticchettò con il tallone contro la parete.

"Dannazione, moccioso. Ho parecchio su cui riflettere senza che ti ci metta anche tu" borbottò.

< Se non faccio il punto della situazione, mi dimentico che prove devo cercare e la situazione è già abbastanza incasinata > pensò.

Takeshi ridacchiò e si sedette davanti al camino.

"Posso aiutarti! Dimmi tutto!".

Squalo iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, la schiena leggermente curva, giocherellava con la sua protesi, mentre le fiamme si riflettevano sulla sua lama.

“Vooooi! Pensavo al fatto che Byakuran viene da un’altra dimensione. Al contrario di Genkishi, di Kykio e di tutti quelli che conosce, viene da un altro mondo e mi chiedo chi sarà Byakuran nella nostra di dimensione. Non sono riuscito ancora a trovarlo.

Voih!

Mi chiedo cosa fare con la Yuni che si è infiltrata da quel futuro disastrato. Mi sembra così dannatamente inquietante e il nostro capo del Cedef si vede che ne ha paura, dovremmo intervenire. Inoltre mi chiedo come fermare la gemmazione di Aria e come mai nel nostro tempo Yuni sia una bambina vera. Perché qui Aria è incinta di Gamma?! La Yuni del futuro era la rinascita di Aria… Penso tu sappia la faccenda della dea che nasce dal chicco di caffè.

Dino ti ha ferito e la dovrà pagare per questo, ma dobbiamo anche liberarlo dall’ipnosi di Reborn. Quest’ultimo nega di esserne la vera causa e non capisco.

Inoltre… sono preoccupato per Tsuna. Per quanto quel tonno possa crescere, non diventerà mai uno squalo. Ha le pinne gialle e gli occhioni!

Quando si è riunito, dopo essersi triplicato, ha accettato solo due parti di sé, eppure era completo. Pochissimo tempo dopo si è ritrovato di nuovo il terzo incomodo dentro, ergo è una possessione. Chi lo dice al BakaBoss che dobbiamo liberare il moccioso da una possessione?!” rispose Squalo tutto d’un fiato.

< Per non parlare del controllo ai suoi poteri che si sta allentando, presto il suo vero Cielo esploderà. Inizierà a ricordare il suo vero passato. Quando la doll di sensei, con il teletrasportatore, tornava a casa da lavoro ogni sera per rivedere la sua amata Nana. Quando Sawada Timoteo lo chiamava nipote e gli faceva i complimenti.

Dannazione, mi sono sempre chiesto se il nostro Timoteo sia il gemello del Nono o peggio, conoscendo Iemitsu.

Vooooi! Mi domando se Sawada si ricorderà del fatto che ero io ad occuparmi di lui. Lo portavo al parco divertimenti prima del terremoto, lo salvavo dalle sue insensate paure anche degli animali, mi mostrava cosa imparava di nuovo dall’asilo o da scuola.

Il Nono ha legato il suo dimenticare a uno shock, quando gli ha bloccato i poteri: gli ha fatto dare fuoco al cagnolino dei vicini. Però questo non mi rassicura per niente > rifletté.

Takeshi lanciò un fischio.

"Beh, non so per Byakuran e la Yuni del futuro, ma per quanto riguarda Aria secondo me dovresti considerate che forse lei non è una gemma ma la figlia di Luce avuta con Reborn. E a proposito di Reborn, credo neghi perché non voleva Dino mi ferisse, d'altronde mi vuole bene. E per Tsuna ... beh, Xanxus dovrà saperlo se è posseduto, e sono certo che vorrà risolvere".

Squalo fece una risata gelida.

"Boss del cazzo sono convinto che vorrà risolvere. Vuole sempre risolvere tutto da quando si è rimesso in piedi...".

Digridnò i denti.

“Voooooooi!

Non finisce mica qui, sai?!

Il Boss mi sente sempre meno suo ed io mi sento come se stessi sprofondando. Quella testa di cazzo allora si lascia sempre più guidare dall’ira, come se dandomi fuoco riuscisse a risvegliarmi dal mio intorpidimento.

No! Ne ricava soltanto che litighiamo sempre di più, senza sosta. Odio come mi tratta, cazzo!” sbraitò Squalo. Si passò le mani sul volto, aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi lucidi. Raggiunse la parete con un calcio e urlò. “È arrivato a chiamarmi ‘puttana’, merda! Di quel baka che amavo non resta solo che l’ombra che si palesa ogni tanto. Gli sto sfuggendo perché non voglio accettare la realtà!” sbraitò.

< Lo so cosa pensa, che non sono suo, ma appartengo a questo stupido sonno gelido in cui cado. Ogni tanto si ricorda chi eravamo, parla di matrimonio, ma in queste condizioni sarebbe la parodia del nostro sogno > pensò.

“Non riconosco nemmeno me, sto diventando un cane obbediente come tutti gli altri Capitani dei Varia!”. Digrignò i denti ed ansimò, le fiamme nel camino crepitavano.

Takeshi incrociò le braccia.

"E se anche lui venisse posseduto? Si comporta così da dopo il congelamento, potrebbero averne approfittato per introdurre una presenza estranea! Secondo me dovremmo per prima cosa lavorare su Xanxus e impedire venga soggiogato dalle volontà del Nono, e solo poi potremmo fare il resto".

Squalo scivolò lungo il muro e cadde seduto a terra.

"Di-dici? Però perché anche io sono diverso?" esalò.

Takeshi agitò l'indice in aria.

"Se cambia il Cielo, i suoi Guardiani lo seguono. La tua anima dipende da Xanxus, se lui non è più se stesso allora anche tu torni quello che eri prima di lui".

Gattonò fino a Squalo e poggiò la mano su quella del maggiore.

"Vedrai che rimetteremo le cose a posto e vi sposerete come sognate".

< Potrebbe essere stato posseduto durante l'incoronazione che poi è saltata, quando si sono resi conto che ghiacciargli il cuore non bastava > rifletté Squalo.

"Voiiii, non sono mai stato così.

Penso siano i sensi di colpa..." brontolò.

Strinse la mano di Takeshi nella propria.

"Ti ricordi quando parlammo del fatto che volevo battere Xanxus?" lo interrogò.

Takeshi annuì.

"Certo. Vuoi sconfiggerlo per costringerlo a tirare fuori cos'è davvero".

Squalo gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

"Voooi, sono contento tu abbia capito, moccioso. In fondo sei idiota quanto me e capisci al volo i miei piani inutilmente macchiavellici.

Non sarebbe urgente per liberarlo provarci?

Ho paura che la sua ira lo distrugga" esalò.

Takeshi gli carezzò i capelli argentei con tocco leggero.

"Credo di sì. Forse dovresti trovare la forza di batterlo al più presto".

Squalo ridacchiò gelido.

"V-o-i... mi serve un miracolo" esalò.

Takeshi gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Tu sei un piccolo miracolo. Hai già tutto quello che ti serve".

Suoerbi inspirò il forte odore del bagnoschiuma di Takeshi.

*Superbi

"Dici che la dea vuole possedere Yuni per sposare Sawada?" domandò.

Takeshi mugugnò.

"Vuole sposare la possessione di Tsuna, al massimo" disse.

Squalo si portò la mano di Takeshi al petto e borbottò: "Sawada dovrebbe sapere chi sono i guardiani delle sue varie fiamme, lo difenderebbero".

Takeshi sospirò, annuì e gli carezzò il petto.

"Sì, dovrebbe. Forse dovresti presentarglieli".

Squalo gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

'Tu sei il suo mare, diciamo la sua pioggia divina, non ti metterà da parte" lo rassicurò.

Takeshi arrossì e sorrise.

"Lo so. Ma adesso pensiamo a te. Dobbiamo ideare una strategia per battere Xanxus".

< Dovrei ammetterlo, anche se è così piccolo e il mio vero migliore amico, quello che Dino non è mai stato > pensò Squalo.

"Voiii. Come convinciamo boss a combattermi? Non penso voglia farmi veramente del male". Rabbrividì sentendo lo scoppiettare del fuoco, il rossore delle fiamme creava dei giochi di luce sulla sua figura pallida.

Takeshi lo abbracciò.

"Gli diciamo che sei serio e vuoi sfidarlo davvero. Se gli dimostri la tua determinazione non potrà dirti di no".

Squalo gli strofinò il naso contro il suo e gli sorrise.

"Nah, per lui conta solo la sua gelosia" borbottò.

Takeshi gli carezzò una guancia.

"Allora fallo ingelosire al punto da accettare la sfida".

Squalo si staccò da lui e si mise in piedi, incrociando le braccia al petto, ricominciando a camminare.

"Vooi... Mi ci vedi? Io non sono tipo" brontolò.

Takeshi si morse il labbro, si alzò in piedi e gli si mise di fronte.

"E se mi baciassi? Dovrebbe andare".

Squalo sganciò la spada dalla protesi e utilizzò l'indice di questa per indicarlo.

"Non ci pensare neanche!

Se ti baciassi sarebbe solo per amore, tu ti meriti il meglio!" sbraitò.

Arrossì vistosamente. "Inoltre sei fidanzato!".

Takeshi sorrise diventando rosso.

"Grazie, ma sarebbe solo un bacio, e poi a me tu piaci".

Superbi chinò all'indietro il capo in una cascata di capelli argentei e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

"Ti meriti solo baci importanti" esalò.

Takeshi alzò le spalle.

"Da te sarebbe sempre importante".

Squalo si sfilò gli stivali, raggiunse la pila di legno e ne gettò uno nel camino.

"Voi... Tutto questo è imbarazzante" sussurrò.

< Inoltre non penso che Xanxus apparirebbe a un semplice bacio > rifletté.

Takeshi lo raggiunse, accennò un sorriso.

"Cosa vuoi fare?" lo interrogò.

Squalo giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli e le sue iridi color perla divennero liquide.

"N-non... so" ammise, abbassando lo sguardo.

Takeshi lo abbracciò, gli carezzò i capelli.

"Io sono qui per te, qualsiasi cosa tu scelga".

Squalo s'irrigidì quando gli accarezzò la ciocca più voluminosa.

La porta si aprì con un calcio, Takeshi scattò all'indietro e Xanxus avanzò.

"Quella è la mia ciocca, e la mia feccia".

Squalo si abbracciò a Takeshi e impallidì.

"Boss" esalò.

Xanxus lo raggiunse, lo strattonò e lo abbracciò, stringendolo al suo petto.

"Sei mio".

Superbi gli premette il viso contro il petto. "Non fare l'idiota".

Takeshi deglutì.

< Lo faccio per Squalo > si disse.

Avanzò, guardò Xanxus negli occhi.

"Se non lo sfidi, te lo porterò via" dichiarò.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio.

Squalo rabbrividì e si staccò da Xanxus, mettendosi davanti al ragazzino.

"Guai a te se provi a minacciarlo" ringhiò.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

"Ti sta già perdendo, qualcuno dovrà pur farglielo notare".

Xanxus digrignò i denti.

"E sia. Ti sfido, feccia".

Squalo avvertì un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena e il battito cardiaco gli decelerò bruscamente.

"Allora scendi. Ci vediamo in cortile per lo scontro" ordinò.

< Se è posseduto non posso fidarmi non faccia male ad uno dei suoi mocciosi. Ho sempre paura possa ferire i più piccoli come Sawada > rifletté.

Xanxus lo seguì in cortile, Takeshi gli corse dietro.

< Funzionerà. Sensei lo batterà e Xanxus scofiggerà la possessione per sconfiggerlo > si rassicurò.

Xanxus stava con le mani nelle tasche, un broncio sul volto delicato e gli occhi cremisi socchiusi.

Takeshi guardava lui e Squalo, seduto in terra poco lontano dai due.

"Taki, vammi a prendere la spada. Mi fido di te" disse Squalo a Yamamoto.

Takeshi corse in casa, Xanxus lo guardò sparire oltre l'uscio. Strinse le labbra, sfiorando le pistole.

< Spero non mi costringa a sparargli > pensò.

Takeshi tornò reggendo una spada.

Squalo si sganciò la protesi, lasciandola precipitare a terra e prese la spada che Yamamoto gli porgeva, facendola roteare.

< Da dove diamine l'ha tirata fuori la mia vecchia spada? Credevo di averla persa tra le cianfrusaglie in camera mia > pensò, puntandola verso Xanxus.

"Voooi! Guai a te se mi sottovaluti" lo minacciò.

Xanxus sfoderò le pistole, le roteò e sogghignò.

"Vuoi farti male, feccia?".

Squalo balzò, utilizzò come base il tronco di un albero e roteò in aria, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei, rise mostrando i denti aguzzi e tentò di tagliarlo in due con un fendente dall'alto.

Xanxus si spostò di lato, la spada gli tagliò un pezzo del cappotto. Xanxus sparò vicino alla spalla di Squalo.

Alcuni capelli di Squalo divennero cenere. Superbi si abbassò e cercò di spazzargli i piedi.

Xanxus saltò all'indietro, tentò di colpirlo con un calcio e poi con un pugno.

Squalo schivò saltando all'indietro, sulle punte dei piedi nudi. Dei quadratini di metallo si staccarono dalla sua lama, si conficcarono nel terreno e si crearono delle torri di fiamme della pioggia, acqua iniziò a invadere il giardino, fino a renderlo un basso laghetto.

Squalo scomparve dietro una di queste torri, ricomparve alle spalle di Xanxus.

Xanxus si girò di scatto tirando una gomitata, inciampò in avanti e rotolò in terra. Si rimise in piedi e gettò le pistole, accese le Fiamme dell'Ira.

Squalo saltò per evitare la gomitata, ma altre scaglie metalliche si staccarono dalla sua spada, colpirono Xanxus ed esplosero, creando una nuvola di veleno violetta.

Xanxus creò una barriera di Fiamme dell'Ira, ne uscì fuori con il cappotto strappato. Alzò lentamente il capo, gli occhi brillarono di cremisi.

"Quindi sei serio" disse, con voce profonda.

Le sue fiamme diradarono il gas.

Gli occhi di Squalo erano liquidi, mentre il Varia rabbrividiva.

"Lo sono sempre stato" esalò il Capitano.

Xanxus espirò a testa bassa. Ritirò le Fiamme, scattò in avanti e andò alle spalle di Squalo. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo strinse contro di sé.

"Perché vuoi battermi, mia Regina?".

Takeshi sobbalzò.

< Sta funzionando! > pensò.

Squalo rischiò di perdere la presa sulla spada.

La riafferrò con forza e la conficcò nel terreno, creando un'onda d'urto che investì entrambi, sfruttò lo sbilanciamento per liberarsi.

"Regina di cosa?!

Voiii! Sono il tuo Capitano dei Varia, se mai mi andrà bene salirò a rango di braccio destro" sbraitò.

< Non devo perdere la motivazione, neanche se mi sento morire, neanche se mi sento un traditore, neanche se penso che potrei ferirlo >. Alcuni frammenti di terreno gli avevano graffiato la pelle pallida.

Xanxus si scrollò di dosso la terra, aveva alcuni graffi sul volto.

"Sei mia moglie, diventerai Regina quando io diventerò Re" dichiarò.

Avanzò a passo lento verso di lui.

"So perché lo fai. Ti conosco".

Dei segni si crearono intorno agli occhi di Superbi.

< Dio quanto era bello quando eravamo solo noi, centomila volte mi sono gettato sul tuo letto solo per trovare le tue braccia. Il tuo amore mi ha salvato, non riuscivo a difendermi dalla tua dolcezza, ma ci siamo persi nel vento > pensò Squalo.

"Tu vuoi fare il boss! Non hai mai chiesto altro, per far contento il vecchio!".

Digrignò i denti e scattò in avanti.

< Ho aspettato così tanto il tuo ritorno. Ho rinunciato a quello che volevo e poi un po' alle volte anche a me stesso, cedendo alle mie paure. Tornerei tra le tue braccia anche solo per dirti quanto mi manchi, ma... >.

Dalla sua spada si dipanarono fendenti di fiamme della tempesta.

Xanxus schivò i fendenti con movimenti rapidi, stringendogli il braccio e la spalla del moncherino, poggiandola fronte sulla sua.

"È vero, ho rinunciato a me stesso per il Nono, e peggio, ho rinunciato a noi. Ma ora ti vedo, amore mio. Vedo la tua decisione e la tua disperazione".

"Lasciami!" gridò Squalo con voce stridula e tono disperato. Fece vorticare la spada nella sua mano e investì entrambi con le fiamme della sua pioggia, rallentando i loro movimenti. Raggiunse Xanxus con una testata, arrossandogli la fronte abbronzata.

Lacrime copiose solcarono il viso affilato di Superbi.

Xanxus gli portò con un movimento lento il braccio ai fianchi.

"Ho finito per lasciarci sprofondare, lasciarci perdere. Ora sono qui".

Squalo gli graffiò la guancia con la spada.

"V-voi-i... Combatti! Perché dovrei credere che hai deciso di fare il re e non il boss?". Cercò di urlare, ma la sua voce era stridula. La sua intera figura in ombra, tranne gli occhi, che rilucevano vitrei a causa delle lacrime.

Xanxus sentì gocce di sangue scivolare sulla guancia, rallentate dalla Pioggia.

"Perché è quello per cui sono nato, e più importante quello che voglio fare. Voglio costruire e proteggere il nostro piccolo sogno, con i nostri figli e nipoti, e il nostro popolo".

Il petto si Squalo si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, facendo ondeggiare la catenella che portava al collo.

"Perché dovrei essere io la tua regina se neanche mi senti tuo?" esalò Superbi, le gambe rischiavano di cedergli.

Xanxus lo strinse contro di sé.

"Perché ti amo. Perché io appartengo a te e tu a me. È vero che ti sento lontano, ma sono io a distanziarmi da te. Non potrò mai sentirti mio se prima non sono me stesso".

Squalo lasciò cadere la spada e gli avvolse il collo con il braccio, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò all'angolo della bocca.

Aveva le labbra umide di lacrime.

Xanxus spostò appena il capo per sentire le labbra di Squalo sulle sue, ricambiò il bacio sentendo il salato delle lacrime sulla lingua.

Takeshi sorrise, vedendoli baciarsi.

< Finalmente questo regno avrà un Re e una Regina > pensò.

 


	2. Cap.2 L’apparizione di Skull

Cap.2 L’apparizione di Skull

 

_La disperazione, il tremore, il terrore, la risoluzione._

 

Skull accavallò le gambe, seduto su un muretto, tenendo il casco sotto il braccio, guardando Xanxus in viso.

"Avevo sentito che volevi fare il boss. Perché mai hai cambiato idea?" gli domandò.

Xanxus batté le palpebre e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le doppie sopracciglio.

“Voglio proteggere il mio popolo. Ho fatto quello che ho fatto per quello” rispose duro, serrando un pugno.

Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le piume che gli decoravano i capelli mori.

Skull fece un sorriso sardonico.

“Da quando in qua una famiglia mafiosa possiede un popolo?” lo interrogò.

Xanxus strofinò il piede per terra e fece una smorfia, rispondendo: “Da quando ci sono delle persone che devo proteggere”.

“Il boss chiede il pizzo e uccide. Mal si concilia. Te ne sei accorto solo ora?” lo derise Skull.

La luce del sole si rifletteva sul vetro del suo casco.

“Non ho mai ucciso nessuno senza motivo” rispose Xanxus. Buchi si erano creati nel terreno, reso umido dall’acqua che si stava asciugando.

“Un mafioso pensa solo ai suoi interessi, ad arricchirsi. Tu dov’eri quando lo spiegavano?” lo derise Skull.

Xanxus digrignò i denti, il vento faceva ondeggiare le fronde degli alberi.

“A far funzionare la città. Ecco dov’ero” ribatté secco.

Skull balzò in piedi e ribatté: “Dicono a darle fuoco”.

Xanxus sospirò e ammise:”… Solo ai nemici del Nono”.

Skull roteò gli occhi, pensando: < Se non convinci me di questo tuo cambio di scelta, come potrai convincere gli altri? >.

“Il Nono è nemico di se stesso. Lo hai ucciso per questo?” domandò.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi.

< È spuntato appena un’ora dopo il mio ‘scontro’ con Squalo. Anche se io negherò che sia mai avvenuto, si aspetterebbero che diventi mio schiavo ed io, invece, ho finalmente ricordato cosa voglio veramente da noi.

La sua angoscia mi ha colpito come una scarica di adrenalina e mi ha risvegliato da me stesso.

Mi chiedo se lo abbia chiamato Takeshi > pensò.

“L’ho ucciso perché ha fatto del male alla mia famiglia” rispose roco.

“Mafiosa?” lo punzecchiò Skull, camminandogli incontro.

“Anche” borbottò Xanxus.

Alcune foglie erano cadute nella fanghiglia, venendone inglobate.

“Non hai capito nulla” lo richiamò l’ex-Arcobaleno.

Xanxus infilò una mano in tasca e l’altra sotto la casacca, accarezzando le sue pistole alla cintola.

“Allora spiegamelo” lo pregò.

Skull estrasse un tonfa, lo allungò e lo utilizzò per tagliare una mela da un albero, questa precipitò per metà nel fango, schizzandolo tutt’intorno.

“Se un uomo ha due mele, la mafia gliele prende entrambe, minaccia la sua famiglia e gl’incendia il carretto. Tutto questo perché il boss mangi una mela e mezza, dando il resto alla sua famiglia. Chiaro?” chiese.

Xanxus raccolse la mela e la pulì con un fazzoletto, dicendo: “Non è così che gestisco le cose”.

Skull tagliò a metà la mela e rimise a posto il tonfa.

“Non mi stupisco, allora, tu non sia Decimo”.

Xanxus diede fuoco alla buccia della mela, abbrustolendola, ma eliminando il fango.

“Se questo è il prezzo da pagare per essere Decimo, preferisco non esserlo” brontolò.

Skull ghignò e si grattò la guancia, dove c’era un cerotto.

“Perché pensavi Tsunayoshi non lo volesse fare? Paura dell’aereo o stupidità selettiva?” chiese.

< Takeshi è stato celere ad avvertirmi, sarà un ottimo pacificatore > pensò.

“Perché non vuole prendersi certe responsabilità” ribatté Xanxus con voce rauca, scrollando le spalle.

< Oggi la mia regina, la mia superbia, l’uomo che amo, stava piangendo. Non mi vanno queste insinuazioni o gl’indovinelli degni della feccia > rifletté.

“Se ne prende anche di maggiori per i suoi amici” gli ricordò Skull, infilando il casco.

Xanxus si passò la mano sul viso e disse meditabondo: “Un Boss deve fare scelte che il piccolo Tsuna non è pronto a fare… e forse neanch’io”.

Skull saltellò nel fango, creando dei cerchi concentrici.

“Ti ci sei mai fermato a rifletterci o lo facevi per tua madre?” domandò. Delle rocce volarono tutt’intorno.

“Lo facevo per il Nono” ribatté Xanxus. Si mise la mela in bocca e la masticò, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava una roccia, diretta al suo viso, al volo, sporcandosi di fango.

“Quello che hai ucciso?” ricordò nuovamente Skull.

“Te l’ho detto, ha fatto del male alla mia famiglia” ribatté Xanxus e frantumò la roccia con la mano, graffiandosi il palmo.

Skull estrasse una catena e la fece ondeggiare, sibilando.

“Xanxus. Per una volta, usa il cervello, non l’ira, non la forza. Chiediti cosa vuoi davvero fare” lo richiamò.

Xanxus lasciò che la polvere di roccia precipitasse nel fango.

“Occuparmi delle persone che contano su di me” rispose.

Skull allargò le braccia e la catena saettò nell’aria.

“Questo villaggetto?” lo derise.

Xanxus scosse il capo e rispose meditabondo: “Non solo questo”. Schivò un colpo della catena.

“Mi sfuggono i confini” disse Skull, ritirandola indietro.

Xanxus l’afferrò e lo guardò negli occhi, facendo una smorfia con il labbro in fuori.

“I confini sono quelli che deciderò” disse con tono di sfida.

Skull strattonò la catena e riuscì a liberarla, sbilanciando Xanxus che si rimise ritto.

“Un po’ ingenuo da parte tua” borbottò.

Xanxus avanzò verso di lui e si appoggiò con una mano al tronco di un albero.

“Non ho mai detto di non esserlo” bofonchiò.

“Allora vuoi fare l’impiegato statale?” lo punzecchiò Skull, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Xanxus scoppiò a ridere, appoggiandosi le mani sui fianchi.

“No-oh-oh!” disse, tra le risate.

“Ad occuparsi del popolo è il re” gli ricordò Skull.

“Farò il re” rispose Xanxus e annuì, facendo ondeggiare le piume tra i suoi capelli.

“Di quale stato?” domandò Skull, alzando il vetro del casco.

Xanxus si grattò il mento e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Di quello che fonderò” stabilì.

“In che terra?” lo incalzò Skull. < Così ‘Vongola’ da parte sua > pensò.

Xanxus conficcò uno stivale nel terreno fangoso, affondandolo.

“In questa terra” rispose.

“L’Italia?” chiese ancora Skull, indietreggiando.

“Perché no” rispose Xanxus, assottigliando gli occhi. Le sue iridi color tramonto brillarono, il resto del viso era in ombra.

“Squalo è francese” gli rammentò Skull.

“Vorrà dire che ci espanderemo” rispose Xanxus. Scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare la casacca sulla sua schiena.

“Victoria è in inglese”. Proseguì Skull.

“L’ho già detto che ci espanderemo” ringhiò Xanxus, ghignando.

< Tutto sommato parlare con lui, però, è più divertente di quanto mi aspettassi. Questa spazzatura si rivela sempre più interessante > pensò.

“Sai da dove viene Lussuria?”. Continuò Skull.

“Dalla Norvegia. La conosco la geografia” abbaiò Xanxus. Colpì con un pugno il tronco dell’albero, scuotendolo e dalle fronde si staccarono nuove foglie.

“Vuoi contare anche il Nord Europa?” chiese Skull, mentre con la catena le mandava in pezzi prima che arrivassero a terra.

“Voglio contare tutto quello che mi capiterà di conquistare” disse Xanxus e con una fiammata arse le mele che stavano cadendo.

“Nelle guerre le persone muoiono” disse Skull. Colpì una delle mele incendiate e annerite, che si trasformò in fumo nero.

“Questo lo so” sibilò Xanxus, aggrottando le doppie sopracciglia.

“Cos’è una conquista?” chiese Skull.

Xanxus afferrò la catena e la strattonò, questa volta fu Skull a rischiare di cadere, mentre il boss dei Vongola rispondeva: “Una guerra”.

“Uccidi il tuo popolo prima che lo sia?” chiese Skull.

Xanxus lasciò andare la catena e rispose con un filo di voce: “Non ho intenzione di uccidere senza motivo”.

“La conquista uccide” ricordò Skull, posando la catena.

“I soldati, mica il popolo” gemette Xanxus.

Skull fece una risata gelida.

“I soldati non fanno parte del popolo? Spesso sono contadini, gente che vuole la nazionalità, ragazzini parte di famiglie” rispose. Si allontanò lungo il giardino.

“Troverò un nuovo metodo di conquista” disse Xanxus, inseguendolo.

Skull si fermò, dandogli le spalle.

“Sai perché sei un purosangue e tutti ti chiamano bastardo?” cambiò discorso.

“Vorrei davvero saperlo” esalò Xanxus, con aria stanca.

 


	3. Cap.3 Bonkon

Cap.3 Bonkon

 

_La fiamma costante, che è in uno Status differente da tutti voi_

_I deboli faranno meglio a venerarmi._

 

Skull ricominciò a camminare e raggiunse la sua motocicletta, appoggiata contro una statua di marmo ritraente una donna con un’anfora.

“Tutte le grandi famiglie discendono da un’unica, tranne una” spiegò.

“I Simon?” tentò Xanxus, giocherellando con la mezza perla che teneva tra i capelli ferma con un laccetto.

“Le fate. I Simon era uno dei primi rami cadetti della stessa famiglia” rispose Skull.

Xanxus lasciò andare di colpo la mezza perla e allontanò le mani così velocemente da far ondeggiare la sua coda di procione.

“Le fate?” domandò sorpreso.

“Notate le ali sulle spalle di Tsuna quando attiva i suoi poteri da divinità? Ultimamente so che le sta allenando parecchio per evitare che l’oscurità che avete imprigionato vi scappi” disse Skull, voltando il capo.

“Sì, le ho notate. Chi non le ha notate?” domandò Xanxus.

< Hanno preso la sua iscrizione alla scuola delle divinità per settembre, una volta finite le medie a Namimori, proprio per quello. Il bambino non fa altro che svolazzare e ho l’ansia che quando andrà a Tokyo diventerà un bersaglio proprio per la sua vistosità > pensò.

Skull si strinse l’addome.

“Settimo cercò di cambiare le cose, alleandosi con le creature fatate. I veri nemici dell’unica famiglia. Quella tra Vongola e Atlantidesi, tra Agartha e demoni, è una guerra civile della famiglia originaria. Per questo i Vongola puniscono nel sangue i traditori interni” spiegò.

< Quel movimento… Sembrava uno spasmo. Non è che sta male? > si domandò Xanxus.

“Quindi sono tutte guerre civili tranne quelle con le fate?” chiese.

< Probabilmente la regola dei Vongola di essere uniti nasce proprio dalla necessità non si creassero guerre civili all’interno delle fazioni già impegnati in una guerra civile > rifletté.

“Le altre creature fatate o si sono estinte o hanno cambiato in parte il loro DNA. Hai notato che adesso gli elfi sono tecnologici? Era per non essere sterminati. Le fate sono puriste, piccole e caparbie” spiegò Skull.

“… Tsuna…” esalò Xanxus.

“Sei l’unico figlio del ‘vero’ Nono ad avere sangue fatato, come il fratello.

Vedi, gli dei originari si stabilirono al centro della Terra. Schiavizzarono gli uomini e mischiarono il loro sangue con essi, creando la stirpe originaria. Che dominò il mondo.

Capisci perché mezzosangue?” domandò Skull.

Xanxus si massaggiò la fronte, avvertiva un fastidio alle tempie.

< Vero Nono? Perché quello che conosco io è falso? Spiegherebbe strane frasi che dicevano Levi e mia madre, ma… Ah, non ho tempo per pensare anche a questo.

Quello che mi sta dicendo questo tipo è già abbastanza complesso e non devo perderne niente se voglio davvero fare il re > pensò.

“Perché sono mezzofata?” tentò.

Skull ghignò e si leccò i denti bianchi.

“Squalo è mezzostrega. A ognuno il suo” scherzò.

Xanxus tentò un sorriso.

“Una bella accoppiata… Però che vuol dire?” s’informò.

Skull si mise davanti a lui e piegò il capo, guardandolo in viso, le mani sui fianchi.

“I maledetti dagli dei sono o streghe o alchimisti. Per quanto sia un’arte che si può imparare, di solito si eredita sin dalla nascita. I mezzosangue in quel senso sono mezzi maledetti. Anche i traditori che non vengono uccisi, come Daemon, vengono maledetti a quel modo” spiegò.

“Ricardo era alchimista mezzostrega” esalò Xanxus, avvertendo un dolore lancinante alla testa.

< Non so perché lo so, ma lo sento… Ecco che sento nuovamente quella sensazione d’intorpidimento. Forse non sono i postumi del ghiaccio, forse è altro > rifletté.

“Sai da che famiglia discendono i Vongola?” chiese Skull, sporgendosi verso di lui.

“Dai Borbone” rispose Xanxus.

“Chi erano?” chiese Skull, guardandolo ritirarsi.

“Erano gl’imperatori del pianeta?” tentò Xanxus, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Non ti vedo molto convinto” gli soffiò Skull in faccia.

“No, ne sono convinto” brontolò Xanxus, indietreggiando.

“Erano i sovrani del pianeta tranne America, Giappone e Cina. Ed ovviamente non possedevano né Atlantide, né Agartha, né Laputa” spiegò Skull.

Xanxus si grattò la testa.

“Il re dei Borbone, Pietr, non aveva conquistato Laputa e Atlantide?” domandò.

< Se ricordo bene, c’era scritto questo nei libri che stavo studiando prima del congelamento > rifletté.

“Laputa è caduta, Atlantide resiste. Agartha è alleata solo perché ne ha sposato la regina e l’ha promessa in sposa nelle sue molte reincarnazioni ai suoi discendenti. Contaminando la sua stirpe a tal punto da fargli sviluppare un demone” spiegò Skull, tornando alla sua moto.

“Quindi è per questo che i Vongola finiscono per avere un demone?” chiese Xanxus, guardando le fattezze della statua.

< Mi deve dire qualcosa? > pensò.

“Sicuro sia quello il tuo interesse?” domandò Skull, tirando su il cavalletto.

“Non te l’avrei chiesto altrimenti” borbottò Xanxus.

“Sì ed è per questo che abbiamo un diapason che ci divide dal nostro demone, sdoppiandoci” rispose Skull.

“Ho capito” borbottò Xanxus, allontanandosi.

“Il dio degli dei venne ucciso dalle altre divinità per prendere il suo potere” disse Skull, dando gas.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte.

“Il suo uccisore sposò la dea moglie del dio degli dei” proseguì Skull, mettendo in moto.

“Cosa c’entra con quello che stavamo dicendo?” si lamentò Xanxus, vedendo che gli girava intorno.

“La madre di Giotto, moglie di Pietr, regina di Agartha, è questa dea. Che ora si è gemmata fino ad essere Aria e presto sarà Yuni. Lei, il cielo degli arcobaleno…” spiegò Skull.

“Bah, Squalo mi aveva accennato qualcosa del genere. Per questo io ero promesso a una tipa blu, forse…” rifletté Xanxus, grattandosi la testa.

“Ti chiarisco le idee… Tu sei promesso ad Aria, Tsuna a Yuni” disse Skull, distanziandolo lungo una stradina di ciottoli.

“Lo so, lo so. Però ero anche promesso alla contessa di non mi ricordo cosa…” brontolò Xanxus, inseguendolo.

“La contessa l’hai uccisa” disse Skull, fermandosi davanti al cancello.

“Giusto” borbottò Xanxus, mentre Skull parcheggiava nuovamente.

“Non mi chiedi chi sono i signori degli altri paesi?” domandò, scendendo dalla motocicletta.

“L’imperatore della Cina, l’imperatore del Giappone e il presidente dell’America…” enumerò Xanxus.

“Ti aveva parlato di una famiglia unica” lo richiamò Skull, iniziando ad aprire il cancello.

“Evidentemente Borbone, presidenti e imperatori discendono tutti dalla stessa famiglia” disse Xanxus, mentre si sentiva un cigolio. Strofinò gli stivali sul ciottolato, togliendosi il fango che si era solidificato dagli stivali. “A quale famiglia?” domandò.

“La dea e il nuovo dio degli dei fondarono Agartha e il loro figlio primogenito conquistò tutta la Terra. Anche Atlantide e Laputa, qui creò l’oggetto con cui cambiare DNA alle creature fatate che si piegavano a lui. Tutte le altre, come gli umani che si ribellavano, li spazzò via” spiegò Skull, finendo di aprire il cancello.

“Quindi discendiamo tutti da questo figlio del dio degli dei e regina?” domandò Xanxus.

“ _E_ dell’umana che costrinse a sposarlo, fondendo le specie” disse Skull, mettendosi sulla moto.

“Ah” disse Xanxus, mettendosi davanti alla moto.

“Per questo Pietr secoli dopo dovette cambiare le fiamme. Avevano perso troppo dei poteri divini, le fiamme antiche non potevano più padroneggiale e perciò creò un nuovo tre-trinisette” rispose Skull, posando i piedi per terra.

“Un nuovo cosa?” domandò Xanxus, afferrandolo per il polso.

Skull rabbrividì, rispondendo: “Un tempo c’era un trinisette, ora, quello che voi conoscete come trinisette, in realtà sono tre trinisette”.

“Quindi ci sono tre trinisette?” chiese Xanxus, guardandolo in viso.

“Altrimenti dove collocheresti la fiamma della terra?” gli domandò Skull.

“Qual è il nome della famiglia?” lo interrogò Xanxus, la luce del sole illuminava una goccia viola sulla guancia di Skull.

“I Bonkon” rispose Skull. Un fulmine cadde dal cielo, Xanxus saltò all’indietro, rabbrividendo.

“Che caz…” sussurrò.

< Quindi compresi americani, atlantidesi, etc. discendiamo tutti da questi qua > pensò.

“Byakuran ha cercato di cambiare questa realtà tentando di possedere tutti i poteri attraverso gli oggetti di tutti i trinisette, ma ha finito sempre e solo per distruggere l’universo e fallo ripartire da capo, creandone a cascata altri quasi uguali e paralleli” spiegò Skull.

“Quindi è immutabile?” domandò Xanxus, afferrandogli il braccio.

“Quando Giotto decise di non fare il re obbligando il fratello a diventare reggente, il tempo si è così distorto che ha sfogato la sua immutabilità nel fare in modo che tutto si ripetesse sempre uguale da lì in poi. Legando a un giuramento di amicizia, divenuto di schiavitù, tutti i suoi amici. Compresi quelli delle altre famiglie, incatenandoli ai diversi anelli o oggetti del trinisette. Compresa sua moglie, che si legò al ciucciotto del Cielo” rispose Skull.

“Quindi tutto si ripete perché Giotto non ha voluto fare il re?” chiese Xanxus e sentì l’altro rabbrividire.

“Giotto aveva in mano il destino del mondo, un peso troppo gravoso per le sue gracili spalle. Avresti perdonato Tsuna nel non volersi prendere responsabilità, perché lui no?” questionò Skull, abbassando la visiera del casco.

“Perché così ha condannato tutti quanti? Tsuna non ha condannato nessuno” ringhiò Xanxus, ed aumentò la stretta.

“Sei sicuro?” domandò Skull.

“Sì” ringhiò Xanxus.

Skull si liberò dalla stretta e chiese: “E i Dieci anni nel futuro?”.

“Quelli sarebbero successi solo se diventava Boss” disse Xanxus.

Skull si liberò dalla presa con il tonfa.

“No, è l’universo che cambia per farlo essere tale proprio quando si rifiuta. Come si è ribellato alla scelta di Giotto” ruggì.

“L’’universo dovrà adeguarsi!” sbraitò Xanxus.

“Più probabile ci uccida tutti” ribatté secco Skull, rimettendo il tonfa al suo posto.

“Non puoi costringere qualcuno ad essere quello che non è” disse Xanxus secco.

“Se ignori lo spaziotempo, finiremo per morire tutti” rispose Skull.

Xanxus si mise nuovamente davanti alla motocicletta.

“Ci deve pur essere un modo per sbloccare il tempo” disse secco.

“Solo il nuovo imperatore supremo di Agharta e del mondo, un nuovo Bonkon, potrebbe cambiare il destino e risvegliare il dio degli dei: il re dormiente” mormorò Skull con voce tremante.

“Quindi qualcuno dovrebbe diventare l’imperatore del pianeta e degli dei?” domandò Skull, le sue iridi rosso tramonto si tinsero di sfumature più scure.

“Solo chi ne sarà degno” rispose Skull.

“ _E_ come scopriamo chi ne è degno?” tentò Xanxus.

“Ti senti tu un dio?” lo interrogò Skull, con tono serio.

“Posso diventarlo se serve” ribatté secco Xanxus, conficcando le punte delle scarpe.

“Cosa vuoi Xanxus?!

Fare il boss?

Fare il dio?

Fare il re?” lo incalzò Skull.

“Occuparmi delle persone che contano su di me, anche a costo di cambiare lo spazio-tempo” rispose Xanxus.

< Non ce la faccio, non adesso, non dopo quello che è successo con Squalo, ma devo > pensò.

“Non credi di sopravalutarti?” lo sfidò Skull.

“Sono abbastanza forte per farcela” disse deciso.

“Anche immodesto” rispose Skull, rialzando il cavalletto.

Xanxus rise.

“Mai detto di non esserlo” ammise.

“Richiamami quando avrai deciso cosa vuoi fare precisamente” rispose Skull e partì con la motocicletta, attraversando il cancello.


	4. Cap.4 Il risveglio del Boss

Cap.4 Il risveglio del Boss

 

_Permetterò a chiunque di seguirmi_

_La mia suprema superbia_

 

Squalo era appoggiato contro la parete, con le braccia incrociate. Aprì e chiuse le dita della protesi, coperte dal guanto di pelle nera.

"Vooooi! Per quanto hai ancora intenzione di ignorare quello che è successo?" domandò.

Xanxus alzò lo sguardo dalle pile dei fogli di carta davanti a lui e le sue iridi rosso fuoco brillarono.

"Amore, non ho nessuna intenzione di ignorare né te né la situazione mai più. Ho ripreso in mano tutto quello che avrei dovuto controllare da prima e…

Credo di aver finalmente capito che fine fanno i soldi dei Vongola" disse atono.

"Non erano le famiglie che pagavano al CEDEF invece che a noi?" ringhiò Squalo, sporgendosi.

< Di solito odio quando fa il contabile, si estranea da tutto... però è anche vero che è dannatamente intenso in quei momenti. Diamine, sembro quel moccioso di Sawada…

Ieri finalmente ho avuto la mia connessione e sono scoppiato a piangere > rifletté.

"Ho risolto quel problema parecchio tempo fa. Quando hanno visto che gliele richiedevo di persona e dovevano pagare il doppio, hanno iniziato a pensarci due volte" rispose Xanxus. Ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

"I soldi sono iniziati a sparire da quando è apparsa la famiglia Carcassa. Non ho mai visto nessuno dei loro uomini a parte Skull. Chiederò informazioni a lui, ho anche un discorso da concludere con lui. _E_ vediamo se dovrò sbranare un 'corpo' già morto" minacciò.

Squalo rabbrividì di piacere al suo tono caldo.

"Recupero Reborn. Quel dannato hitman sa sempre dove sono gli altri Arcobaleno, soprattutto il suo 'Valletto'" disse.

Xanxus abbassò lo sguardo e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Questa sensazione... > pensò.

Squalo avvertì una fitta al moncherino e impallidì.

****

Tsuyoshi rabbrividì, si portò un fazzoletto al viso e starnutì rumorosamente.

La porta di legno si aprì con un fruscio e il venditore alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare la fascetta candida che indossava.

"Taki, sei tornato prima?" domandò.

Skull avanzò e Tsuyoshi socchiuse gli occhi, guardando il visitatore togliersi il casco.

"Fa ancora 'strano' pensare che non siete più dei bambini. In ogni caso, Taki's sushi buongiorno. Desidera?" domandò.

Skull aveva lo sguardo spento e si muoveva con passi meccanici, i capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

"Non sono venuto per il sushi, ma per la tua vita" disse gelido.

Tsuyoshi indietreggiò dietro il bancone.

< Merda! Taki me lo avevo detto del futuro. Benedetto ragazzo sia sempre lodato. Ho costruito un'uscita di emergenza proprio per quello >. Finse di cadere e attivò un pulsante nel pavimento, aprendo una botola nascosta sotto un tappeto.

"Mi dispiace, quella non è sul menù" ironizzò.

Skull batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

"Lo sai perché Xanxus è finito sotto ghiaccio?" domandò.

Tsuyoshi si rimise in piedi.

"Di che parli? Lui ha messo Vongola Luigi sotto ghiaccio, me lo ha detto Iemitsu" ringhiò.

"Xanxus è Luigi Vongola. E tu non avresti potuto impedirlo, la tua fedeltà va ancora a Manuel" disse atono Skull, estraendo dei tonfa lunghi due volte lui.

< Non fa sul serio se tira fuori quelle armi > pensò Tsuyoshi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il viso.

"Manuel non avrebbe mai fatto del male alla sua adorata perla nera! Non osare parlare così solo perché è morto!" sbraitò.

"Primo rivuole la sua perla e Manuel è intenzionato a dargliela" spiegò Skull.

Tsuyoshi mise la mano dentro la casacca blu del kimono e ne trasse un coltello da pesce, lo nascose dietro la schiena.

"Primo... aspetta... NeoPrimo dentro Tsuna in realtà è Giotto? Volete far possedere i ragazzi" esalò.

"Sei sempre stato molto intelligente, mio re rosso" disse una voce cavernosa.

Tsuyoshi impallidì e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, un gigante spazzò via il tetto del negozio e si fece avanti. I suoi capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e le sue spalline metalliche oscuravano il sole.

"Manuel" esalò Tsuyoshi, cadendo in ginocchio.

"Ti sciolgo dalla tua promessa. Puoi anche morire se ti aggrada" disse Manuel. Lo trafisse da parte a parte con una bacchetta per il sushi.

Tusyoshi si piegò e vomitò sangue.

< Sarebbe facile, morire adesso. Lo volevo, ma... ho una collana di perle adesso > pensò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il volto, balzò all'indietro, dalla sua ferita sgorgava sangue. Aprì la botola e vi calò all'interno, della terra rosso sangue la sigillò.

*****

Belphegor rabbrividì quando la porta della casa iniziò a tremare, sotto dei colpi sempre più forti.

"Apritemi! Aiuto! HO BISOGNO DI AIUTO!" sbraitò Tsuyoshi da fuori.

Takeshi corse alla porta e la spalancò, il padre gli ricadde di sopra.

"Papà! Che diamine è successo?!" gridò Yamamoto.

"Arriva! Sta arrivando! Dobbiamo barricare la casa" gemette Tsuyoshi.

Xanxus raggiunse l'entrata, la casacca gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

"Chi cazzo sta arrivando?!" ruggì.

"Il Nono sta per spazzarci via" gemette Tsuyoshi, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo del figlio.

"Voooi! Il vecchio non ha tutta questa potenza ed è anche morto!" urlò Squalo.

Takeshi fece entrare il padre in casa, Levi chiuse di scatto la porta con un tonfo.

"Boss, si tratta di Manuel" disse gelido, mentre degli ombrelli neri iniziavano a vorticargli intorno.


	5. Cap.5 Fuga in Cina

Cap.5 Fuga in Cina

 

_L'ira di cui tutti hanno paura._

 

“ _Shishishi_. Ho radunato tutti gli abitanti ed ospiti della casa. Siamo parecchi” disse Belphegor.

“Io ho barricato la casa” fece rapporto Lussuria. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò. “Anche se niente sembra fermare il cielo Vongola di quel tizio. Sarà anche biondo con gli occhi azzurri, con fattezze eteree, ma mena esattamente come te” ammise.

Xanxus digrignò i denti.

“Boss, io lo conosco. Le mie illusioni sono inutili contro di lui” gemette Mammon.

“IO ESIGO DI SAPERE CHI E’!” sbraitò Xanxus. Ci fu uno scoppio di fiamme intorno a lui e diverse grida.

“Non davanti ai bambini!” gridò Anya. Era intenta a detergere la ferita di Tsuyoshi, Takeshi era in ginocchio davanti al divano su cui avevano steso suo padre.

Tsuna si grattò la guancia, tremante.

< Hanno richiamato persino il sosia di Xanxus, il cugino Ricky. La faccenda è seria, non li ho visti così agitati nemmeno contro l’oscurità.

Forse perché il nostro sesto senso Vongola ci sta avvertendo che è un pericolo come non ne abbiamo mai visti prima? Persino Mukuro sembra l’originale e non un’illusione. Se ne sta lì, silenzioso più di Chrome, con i suoi uomini nascosto dietro Kusakabe > rifletté.

“Io l’ho intravisto quando ha distrutto l’entrata per il passaggio segreto sotto la casa. Si tratta di un gigante, come nei film” esalò Kyoko, abbracciando Haru.

“Per questo nelle telecamere non si riesce mai a inquadrarlo a figura intera” disse Bianchi.

La porta dietro di loro si spalancò e ci furono diverse grida.

Reborn entrò e tutti lo guardarono con gli occhi sgranati.

“Se-sei… adulto…” esalò Gokudera.

“Il patto che avete fatto con il dio degli dei del momento ha funzionato. Anche io sono adulta, la mia è solo un’illusione per comodità” spiegò Mammon.

“Se Skull non cambiasse stazza quando vuole, l’avremmo capito prima” mormorò Takeshi, corrugando la fronte.

< Perché Manuel ha attaccato mio padre? Mi sembra strano sia tornato dalla morte per fare tutto questo. Non ho abbastanza prove, ma tutto questo sembra nascondere altro > rifletté.

“Caooos! Dobbiamo scappare… venite, ho attivato un teletrasportatore. Vediamo di darci una mossa, o Tsuyoshi morirà” spiegò Reborn. I ciuffi ricci ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso.

“Peace e Love, non ti ho mai visto così spaventato” disse Lussuria, giocherellando con le dita delle mani.

Gli occhi di Xanxus dardeggiavano, mentre quest’ultimo gridava: “Chi cazzo è alla porta?! Cosa diamine sta succedendo?! Chi ti fa credere che scapperò e perderò Villa Vongola?”.

Reborn accarezzò Léon sulla sua spalla e corrugò la fronte.

“Vi fidate di me?” domandò.

Xanxus si passò le mani sulle else delle pistole, da fuori proveniva tonfi ed esplosioni.

“Perché dovremmo farlo, hitman?” domandò. Si udì il suono di ceramiche e marmo che andavano in pezzi, mentre sulle finestre corazzate s’infrangevano resti di statue.

“Xanxus è il più forte, ma se Reborn dice così… _iiiih!_ Tutto questo è l’inferno!” piagnucolò Tsuna, portandosi le mani ai capelli castani. Si piegò su se stesso, Gokudera lo abbracciò, mentre Hibari estraeva i tonfa.

“Se Manuel entra, spazzerà via tutti e ti rapirà Xanxus. Non sei pronto per il vero Nono” spiegò Reborn. Erano partiti diversi allarmi e gli schermi di Lussuria mandavano una serie di segnali di errori.

“Voooi! Allora tu sapevi!” gridò Squalo, indicando con la punta della spada Reborn.

“Seguitemi, ora… Se lo fate, vi spiegherò tutto. Vi dirò la verità…” promise l’hitman.

“Dove dobbiamo andare?” chiese Levi, la voce tremante. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le lacrime gli avevano rigato il volto.

“Non posso crederci. Pensi che io non possa vincere, proprio tu?” ringhiò Xanxus.

Leviathan negò con il capo, gli ombrelli mandavano dei fulminelli verdi.

“Boss, quello è un santo. Userà ogni tipo di potere cosmico per portarti con lui. Spazzerà via tutti solo per farti passare dalla sua parte” esalò.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte, vedendolo boccheggiare.

“Xanxus, userà dei trucchi!”. S’inserì Takeshi.

“La porta presto cederà!” gridò Hayato.

“Al diavolo, facci strada Hitman” ordinò Xanxus.

< Ti giuro che tornerò, nono. Che tu sia vero o che tu sia falso, appena avrò scoperto come annientare i tuoi trucchi, tornerò. Assaggerai l’ira che tutti hanno imparato a temere! > pensò.

“Dove si va, all’estremo?” chiese Ryohei, mentre la comitiva seguiva Reborn.

“Nell’unico posto in cui Manuel non oserà mai andare perché terra dei discendenti del primo infetto: la Cina… Hibari Lee ci aspetta” disse l’hitman.

“Eeeeh?! Hibari Lee? Il padre di Hibari è tornato addirittura in Cina?” domandò Tsuna.

< Certo che Reborn così è molto più spaventoso. Da adulto sembra un altro e non mi è difficile credere che sia uno degli hitman più potenti al mondo.

Sembra un vero mafioso > pensò.

“No, il vero Hibari Lee” rispose Reborn, aprendo un passaggio segreto nel muro.


	6. Cap.6 L’amore del ‘gatto’

Cap.6 L’amore del ‘gatto’

 

_La rabbia amplificata e l'anima vendicativa e isolata._

 

Giotto aprì il proprio orologio e guardò la scritta incisa: “GIVRO ETERNA AMICIZIA”. Scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color oro e rimise la fotografia in bianco e nero al suo posto. Richiuse l’orologio da taschino e lo rimise nella tasca, il mantello nero gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, svolazzando.

“Non avrei mai voluto vincolarmi a me. Ora siamo legati oltre la morte” disse.

“Non è stata colpa tua…” mormorò Gabriel. Lo raggiunse da dietro e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “… Tu eri l’unico che davvero credeva in quell’amicizia”.

Giotto si voltò e lo guardò in viso, poggiandogli la fronte sulla sua.

“Tu sei l’unico a credere che io sia l’originale. Persino per mio fratello io sono l’unico falso” sussurrò.

“Avessero anche ragione loro, tu sei l’unico con un cuore. Tu volevi il bene di chi amavi, loro sono solo dei mostri e degli ipocriti” ribatté Gabriel.

Giotto gli passò le mani tra i capelli rossi, gli accarezzò la guancia dove aveva il disegno di un rampicante d’edera e annusò il suo odore, sapeva di fumo.

“Io ti amo” mormorò Gabriel.

Giotto chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con passione, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Forse è proprio perché ero l’unico che provava dei sentimenti reali, che per punirmi mi hanno rinchiuso in questo anello. Non volevo essere un re, non volevo essere un mafioso, volevo solo vigilare sulla mia gente. Questo mondo non ha bisogno di tiranni, ma di democrazia > pensò.

Gabriel rabbrividì sentendo le mani dell’altro sulla sua schiena.

< Ho preferito lui persino rispetto al mio gemello, alla libertà… ad Atlantide stessa. Avrà per sempre la mia fedeltà a prescindere dall’incanto di un orologio > pensò.

_Il bambino si strusciò contro le gambe del padroncino, lo sentì accarezzargli la testa, passandogli le dita sottili tra i capelli. Miagolò, facendo un verso simile a delle fusa, e si rotolò per terra._

_La stuoia che indossava come unico indumento si sollevò._

_Daemon sospirò, si piegò in avanti e lo coprì, scuotendo il capo._

_“Giotto, non dovresti trattarlo come un gatto. Non è un animaletto… Lo so che tuo padre ti ha detto che gli schiavi…”. Iniziò a dire._

_Il cugino negò il capo vigorosamente, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color oro._

_“No, Gabriel non è uno schiavo. Lui è il mio fidanzato” disse Giotto._

_Daemon inarcò un sopracciglio._

_“Tu devi essere nuovo. Giotto, ti sei diviso di nuovo?” domandò._

_Gli occhi coloro oro di Giotto si fecero liquidi, mentre lo guardava con aria confusa._

_“Diviso?” domandò, battendo le palpebre._

_Gabriel cercò di slacciarsi il collare, facendo suonare la campanella che vi era legata._

_“Lui è quello vero. Gli piacciono le sogliole” disse._

_Il bambino più grande sospirò, i capelli ad ananas sulla sua testa ondeggiarono._

_“Lo prendo per un sì. Se continui a dividerti, alla fine perderò il conto._

_Non posso occuparmi di tutti i te se non so nemmeno che ci sono” brontolò, incrociando le braccia al petto._

 

Giotto si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

“Voglio aiutare Xanxus. Lui… Lui vuole finalmente eliminare la schiavitù” mormorò.

“Tuo fratello mi ha già liberato. Potremmo stare insieme, se tu volessi” disse Gabriel.

Giotto gli sorrise.

“A dividerci sono gli altri me, ma sono convinto che Xanxus possa sconfiggere anche quelli… Però, per fare questo ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Tu e tuo fratello, essendo due, potete darvi il cambio per uscire dall’anello. Dovete avvisare Xanxus che c’è un quadro attraverso cui può evocarci fuori dall’anello anche senza qualche motivazione importante legata ai Vongola” disse.

“Come desideri” sussurrò Gabriel.

< Non mi fido del suo discendente. In lui vedo un’anima vendicativa e vuota rosa dall’ira. La stessa rabbia amplificata che divorò suo figlio Riccardo.

Spero di sbagliarmi, che abbia ragione lui a dargli fiducia…

Lui che tutti hanno sempre voluto rimanesse come un bambino, che fosse re e divinità pur rimanendo puro > pensò.

Giotto gli mordicchiò il labbro.

“Grazie, amore mio” soffiò.


	7. Cap.7 Black pearl

Cap.7 Black pearl

 

_Giaci a terra in disperazione._

 

Xanxus accavallò le gambe e sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere di vetro, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Voooi! Sapevi che quel vecchio bastardo era un falso e non hai detto niente?!” gridò Squalo, tirando un calcio alla porta chiusa. Questa tremò, l’intelaiatura di legno scricchiolò, mentre il telone bianco tremò, mostrando delle ombre deformate.

Reborn era in piedi accanto alla finestra, di fronte a Xanxus.

“Io e Iemitsu siamo impegnati in un progetto più grande. Ufficialmente Iemitsu è il capo di quella rivolta che basa i suoi ideali nella liberazione dei guardiani.

Con le tecnologie atlantidesi, dei possessori di fiamme minori, possono impossessarsi delle fiamme dei centri. Per questo Timoteo poteva utilizzare il Cielo del vero Nono” spiegò l’Hitman, nascondendosi il viso col cappello. “Facendomi corrompere dai soldi non ho destato sospetti. Chiunque abbia osato dire la verità o è morto, o è stato rinchiuso come pazzo”.

Xanxus guardò il proprio riflesso sul vetro.

“Dimmi soltanto una cosa. Quel gigante, il Nono, è mio padre?” domandò roco.

“Io vorrei anche sapere cosa diamine c’entra questa rivolta con la presenza di un falso Nono” sibilò Squalo. Si coprì la bocca con la mano e si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Sì, Xanxus…” disse Reborn. Accarezzò la box-arma sulla sua spalla, Léon fece schioccare la lingua, afferrando una mosca al volo.

“Questo vuol dire che Boss è l’erede” ringhiò Squalo.

< Mi chiedo se i bambini si stiano ambientando bene. Si sono ritrovati all’improvviso in Cina!

Kyoya si ricordava bene casa sua, anche se c’era stato da molto piccolo, e gli sta mostrando le loro camere. Però questo posto non mi sembra per niente sicuro.

Lussuria mi ha anche promesso che controllerà che anche gli altri Varia si sistemino e che starà attento che i piccoli avvertano le loro famiglie.

Non avrei mai voluto coinvolgere tutti in una situazione come questa > rifletté, pallido in volto.

“Quel dannato. Si presenta solo per farmi rischiare di saltare il matrimonio. Non posso prepararlo in Cina” ringhiò Xanxus.

Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Principe, perché le vostre priorità hanno smesso di sorprendermi?

Comunque, per rispondere a Squalo, il colpo di stato è stato fatto in nome di quella rivolta. In realtà c’è qualcun altro dietro” disse.

“Fammi indovinare… Giotto?” lo interrogò Xanxus, i suoi occhi rossi brillarono di riflessi color rubino.

Reborn fece roteare la sua pistola. “Non ne esiste soltanto uno”. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò. “Però questo dovresti saperlo, visto che ne hai ucciso uno”.

Xanxus ghignò. “Ha assaggiato la furia del cielo invernale…”. Si voltò verso Squalo e corrugò la fronte. “Tu avevi parlato di un padre padrone quel giorno, quando sei scomparso la prima volta” sussurrò.

< Ultimamente me lo faccio rapire fin troppo spesso. Mi devo dare una cazzo di svegliata > pensò.

Squalo annuì.

“Sì, tecnologia atlantidese, tutto quadra…” bisbigliò Squalo. Si massaggiò il collo, sotto i lunghi capelli. “Voooi! Non credo di averci capito tanto. Ho inseguito un bambino che sembrava figlio nostro. Nel senso che sembrava una piccola fusione tra noi due, non uno degli altri mocciosi.

Però era un ologramma… e c’era l’ologramma anche del gigante. Però… però era tipo di un altro colore, rosso forse…

Era tutto molto confuso, mi sembrava un sogno. Per questo ho preferito aspettare per parlartene bene” spiegò.

“Feccia, lo so. Se avessi voluto saperlo subito ti avrei obbligato a sputare il rospo. Probabilmente questa tecnologia atlantidese gli ha cambiato colore di capelli.

Non mi stupirebbe fosse rosso. Avendo io gli occhi rossi, avrebbe senso del sangue Simon” disse Xanxus.

< Quadrerebbe anche con alcune cose che mi ha fatto intuire Skull > rifletté, grattandosi la spalla sotto la casacca. “Che cazzo vuole quel ‘vecchio’ da me?!” ringhiò.

“Rapirti. Il Giotto da cui prende gli ordini ti vuole prigioniero ad Atlantide come lui” sussurrò Reborn. Corrugò la fronte. < Forse dovrei parlargli del fratello… Però non ora. Vorrebbe andare a salvarlo. Poi scoprirebbe del suo rapporto con Squalo e darebbe di matto. Non è dell’umore migliore, potrebbe fraintendere > rifletté.

La porta si aprì e ne entrò Lee, socchiudendosela alle spalle.

“Io ero la nuvola di Manuel. Nessuno di noi si aspettava fosse vivo, men che meno il suo Capitano dei Varia” disse. Indossava un lungo kimono blu notte decorato con dei fiorellini dorati.

“Sei moro” notò Xanxus.

Lee annuì. “Tutti i guardiani erano grigi di capigliatura tranne me. Per questo la doll ha i capelli grigi, una svista comprensibile” spiegò.

Squalo serrò un pugno. “Vooooi! Perché diamine stai rinchiuso qui mentre un pazzo fa delle nefandezze là fuori a nome tuo e maltratta tuo figlio?!” sbraitò.

Lee socchiuse gli occhi.

“Una maledizione. Se io lasciassi questo palazzo tempio qui in Cina e mia moglie il tempio in cui vive a Namimori, uno Yokai si prenderebbe l’anima di nostro figlio rinchiudendola in un albero di ciliegio” spiegò, sedendosi stancamente in una poltrona.

“Tsuyoshi sta morendo?” domandò Reborn.

“Sta lottando per suo figlio, ma un Capitano non sopravvive se il suo Boss gli ordina di morire. Credo sia riuscito a sopravvivere fino ad ora ripetendosi che Manuel era posseduto e non era un vero ordine, ma non so se funzionerà” mormorò Lee.

“Mi state dicendo che il venditore di sushi era il Capitano dei Varia del vero Vongola Nono?” chiese Xanxus. Lanciò una pistola, facendola roteare in volo, e la riprese con mano ferma.

“… Ed è anche suo fratello minore. Sono i figli di Ottava” spiegò Reborn. Si mordicchiò il labbro. “Tsuyoshi è il mio centro. Sono sia la Nuvola della sua Terra, sia il Sole del suo Cielo… un vero ‘caos’”.

“Ci credo bene… Quando pensate che potremo tornare a casa?” domandò Squalo.

“Anche tra un paio di giorni. Non possono rischiare che Tsuyoshi si riprenda in qualche modo miracolo e ne approfitti per salvare Manuel. Lo faranno ritirare ad Atlantide entro un paio di giorni” spiegò Lee.

“Squalo, noi resteremo qui finché non avremo rotto la maledizione di Kyoya. A quel punto torneremo a casa. Scopriremo perché i Carcassa hanno ‘i nostri’ soldi… e poi ci occuperemo del ‘risvegliato’ Nono” ordinò.

“Un’ultima cosa, Xanxus. Tu sei ‘la perla’ del vero Nono… la sua perla nera” disse Reborn.

Squalo avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

< Mi sento come se avessi dimenticato qualcosa d’importante > pensò, massaggiandosi la testa dolente.

< Non posso lasciare il padre di Takeshi a giacere nella disperazione. Se sono la perla, posso ritirare l’ordine del mio di padre.

Posso salvarlo > pensò. Sotto lo sguardo degli altri, si alzò e uscì frettolosamente, aprì la porta con un calcio e si allontanò con la casacca che ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle.


	8. Cap.8 Ordine ritirato

Cap.8 Ordine ritirato

_Non c'è nessun aiuto, la mia fiamma sta bruciando fino alla fine._

 

“Sai i maschi di leoni non sono tutti uguali, ma hanno una cosa in comune” biascicò Tsuyoshi.

Il suo corpo esangue era illuminato dalla luce delle candele, mentre l’ambiente era reso fumoso dall’incenso.

“Sbranano i cuccioli degli avversari?” domandò Xanxus. Si sedette su uno sgabello, dal sedile in tela e l’ossatura di legno chiaro, vicino al lettino.

Tsuyoshi negò a fatica, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Quello non va sempre così, ma forse è uno dei motivi che porta i leoni ad essere molto protettivi con i loro cuccioli. Nonostante siano molto forti e orgogliosi, permettono ai loro piccoli di giocare con loro. Si fanno tirare la coda persino mentre stanno sbranando la loro preda” biascicò.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte.

“Suppongo questa metafora voglia dire qualcosa” borbottò.

“Il leone con le sue femmine, soprattutto la sua prediletta, può essere dolce o aggressivo, ma in ogni caso protegge la sua progenie. Dopo aver mangiato lui, controlla che si sfami la sua progenie.

Se una femmina si avvicina mentre uno dei piccoli si nutre, diventa pericoloso come quando qualcuno vuole far loro del male. Persino il suo branco sa che non deve sfidarlo in quei momenti” esalò Tsuyoshi, aveva le labbra pallide e il viso segnato da profonde occhiaie.

< La fiamma del mio spirito, ora che quelle dei miei poteri sono state rubate, sta giungendo alla sua fine. Mi sto spegnendo > pensò.

“D’accordo, non metafora, ma similitudine naturale. Spero voglia significare che sta meglio il suo essere così filosofico” disse Xanxus, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

La sua casacca gli ricadeva pesante sulle spalle.

La luce delle candele rischiarava i disegni di rondini sui separé di carta bianca semi-trasparente.

< Mi ha stupito come abbia creduto in fretta che io sia la perla del suo boss. Anche se… è impallidito. Probabilmente si sente in colpa per il periodo che mi sono fatto sotto ghiaccio > rifletté Xanxus, giocherellando con una delle piume tra i suoi capelli.

“Ho mandato via Takeshi e ti ho voluto parlare da solo perché volevo capissi un elemento importante. Manuel è un leone coraggioso ed io ho sempre accettato la sua debolezza mentale. Per me andava bene se si faceva possedere, tenevo a lui in egual modo. Di rendere nuovamente grandi e potenti i Vongola non m’interessava, ero pronto a morire per ricreare i vecchi fasti e ritrovare i tempi d’oro solo perché me lo chiedeva.

Io sono sempre stato un debole a livello caratteriale e mi andava bene fosse così anche lui.

Però…” spiegò Tsuyoshi. Si alzò seduto e guardò Xanxus negli occhi, specchiandosi nelle sue iridi rosso sangue.

“Lui non ha saputo proteggere i suoi cuccioli. Nelle sue possessioni è arrivato a ripudiare i suoi piccoli, adesso persino ad attaccarli.

Capisci perché sono pronto a tradirlo?” domandò indurendo il tono.

< Ha la stessa concezione di forza di Squalo. Si vede che il ‘mio’ Squalo è la mia leonessa coraggiosa.

Anche se è il padre di Takeshi, è una madre apprensiva esattamente come Squalo.

Lù però li batte entrambi. Non si limiterebbe a tradire e a minacciarmi. Mi ‘beccherebbe’ a morte con Pavone sole se non proteggessi i bambini > pensò Xanxus, annuendo.

“Io ho quella forza. Nessuno toccherà i miei bambini” giurò.

Tsuyoshi gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Ritira l’ordine che tuo padre mi diede. Dimmi che posso nuovamente mettermi a rischio e non sarò da meno. Scopriranno quanto può ruggire un leone affamato” promise.

< Si sta riprendendo a fatica e questa sembra una cosa importante. Taki mi perdonerà se gli dico una cosa apparentemente rischiosa > rifletté Xanxus. “Ritiro l’ordine di mio padre. Mettiti pure a rischio quanto cazzo ti pare… La feccia può far ciò che vuole” borbottò. Una ciocca di capelli mori gli finì davanti al viso.

“Grazie” biascicò Tsuyoshi, abbandonandosi sul lettino a braccia spalancate.


	9. Cap.9 I Boss dei Vongola

Cap.9 I Boss dei Vongola

 

_ La vendetta, il diniego, l'opposizione, il pagamento. _

 

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che ci sono almeno un centinaio di Giotto?” domandò Xanxus, seduto davanti al quadro.

Gabriel negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rossi, aiutando Squalo a finire di apporre i sigilli al quadro appeso alla parete.

“No, non sono un centinaio. Anche se nei secoli si è andato dividendo sempre di più, ora si sono fermati ed è iniziato un altro processo” spiegò.

“Vooi! Quale processo?” ringhiò Squalo, alzando la voce. Fuori dalla finestra si vedeva i fiori degli alberi di ciliegio volteggiare mossi dal vento.

“Ci puoi dire quanti dovrebbero essere, in linea indicativa?” abbaiò Xanxus.

“Ce m’è uno che definiscono Giotto originale, ed io dico che è l’unico falso. Questo perché è vero che tutti gli Giotto vengono da lì, ed è il più grandicello mentalmente, anche se fisicamente sono tutti uguali.

Sono che il cambiamento è iniziato da lì.

Da bambini è successo qualcosa, è diventato cattivo, e da quel momento ha espulso tutto ciò che c’era di buono in lui. Man mano, nei secoli, tutti gli Giotto cambiano diventando cattivi come quello. Ora solo due, che poi in realtà sono uno, è rimasto buono, quello che io definisco ‘l’unico vero’” spiegò Gabriel, detergendosi la fronte con la mano.

Xanxus schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Quindi si fa possedere come Manuel. Qualcosa alla NeoPrimo di Tsuna” disse secco.

“Il mio Boss ti ha fatto una domanda… Quanti sono?” sibilò Squalo, raddrizzando il quadro.

“Quello che vi ho detto, quello a cavallo, e il cavallo a sei zampe su cui sta che è un altro Giotto…”. Iniziò a enumerare Gabriel.

“Ci mancava un Giotto cavallo, che fecce” si lamentò Xanxus, massaggiandosi il collo.

Gabriel lo guardò giocherellare con la sua coda di procione, proseguendo la spiegazione:

“Sì, li chiamiamo ‘Giotto re’; L’avventuriero; Il destriero o semplicemente cavallo. Poi c’è Angel, che è il demone di Agartha di Giotto e assume le sembianze di un uomo volpe a sette code bianco”. 

< Se penso che adesso dovrà anche presentarci i vari Boss dei Vongola, mi rendo conto che mi conviene registrare la conversazione, o non mi ricorderò tutte queste informazioni > pensò Squalo, alzandosi in piedi.

“C’è il Giotto nell’anello, quello che mi ha mandato. Però quando è morto è stato diviso dal suo corpo, lui è solo spirito. Quest’ultimo è stato trasformato in una doll

“… Poi c’è il principe, l’ultimo”. Concluse Gabriel.

Xanxus fece una risata gelida.

“Posseduto o non posseduto, puoi cominciare a non contarlo più. L’ho ucciso” disse.

Squalo lo raggiunse, sorridendogli, e gli strinse il braccio, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

Secondo Vongola apparve nel quadro, gonfiando il petto.

“Mi dispiace, perlina nera di papà, ma gli Giotto non possono essere ucciso. Benedetti dalle dee e gli dei del cazzo, se uccisi ritornano. Semplicemente hai fatto ripartire da zero la possessione del Principe. L’avrai fatto tornare un puccino che man mano impazzirà.

Quello nell’anello è tornato sano proprio perché l’ho fatto fuori, ma per evitare la corruzione, ho diviso io il corpo dall’anima. Lo so per esperienza, anche io ero stato posseduto e privato dell’anima” spiegò.

“Ohy, Ricardo, finalmente lo vedo anche io il tuo prediletto!” tuonò la voce bonaria di Quarto. Il suo faccione si sporse da sopra la spalla di Secondo.

“Quel tipo ti ha adottato” bisbigliò Squalo all’orecchio di Xanxus. 

Quest’ultimo annuì, rispondendo: “Ho notato”. Socchiuse gli occhi e si deterse la lingua. “Allora basterà uccidere periodicamente tutti gli Giotto e problema risolto” propose Xanxus.

“Quello che dico anche io da sempre!” si vantò Riccardo.

Gabriel roteò gli occhi.

< Lo sapevo, sono sanguinari allo stesso modo > pensò.

“Se posso permettermi… Io sono Settimo. Loro sono Secondo Vongola e Igor, ossia Quarto Vongola. Potete chiamarmi Fabio, se volete… Penso che sarebbe meglio trovare una soluzione alla radice.

Anche perché non credo che rischiare spesso la vita in modo avventato sia un’idea saggia. Chiunque li possieda, potrebbe prendere delle misure. Credo sia anche per questo che Secondo sia andato incontro ad una morte prematura” spiegò Settimo. Si vedeva il suo cilindro soltanto dietro l’altra spalla di Secondo.

“Uh… Tu mi piaci, parli come Skull. Penso che ti utilizzerò come consigliere” borbottò Xanxus.

Squalo gli sorrise.

< Amo quando il suo lato reale si palesa. Come Boss sarà un Baka, ma come sovrano non vi è mai stato nessuno di meglio > pensò.

Gabriel arrossì, vedendo che il Giotto dell’anello si palesava davanti a Riccardo, salutandolo con la mano.

< Xanxus corrugò la fronte. Dei Vongola mi hanno insegnato solo il male, i peccati. Mi hanno mostrato come rimanessero impeccabili mentre lasciavano che i loro capitani si macchiassero delle loro colpe. Conoscevo la loro sete di potere e di vendetta, il loro diniego ad ogni logica, l’opposizione che facevano di nascosto all’interno della loro stessa famiglia, la brutalità per il pagamento del pizzo.

Invece, nel trovarmeli davanti, comprendo che qualcosa deve averli cambiati. Perché nella pace della morte, molti di loro hanno ritrovato il loro lato migliore, quello che ha convinto i loro Varia e Guardiani ad immolarsi per loro.

Non tutti, però, ne vedo alcuni, ombre nere nello sfondo, che avrebbero probabilmente bisogno di essere uccisi ancora > rifletté Xanxus.

“A parte le possessioni, e le problematiche demoniache. Come avete perso l’anima?” domandò.

“Ve-vedi… Un gufo l’ha strappata dal petto a Secondo, ma tutti gli altri nelle prove. Se si vuole fare il boss, bisogna superare la caverna della morte Vongola. Ogni volta che muori, resusciti con un po’ di anima in meno. Lì dentro puoi resuscitare all’infinito, ed anche rimanerci bloccato. Ci sono pretendenti al titolo che non sono mai usciti…” esalò una figura pallida, dai lunghi capelli biondi.

“Lui è Quinto, Basilicum. Ogni tanto c’è, ogni tanto no. L’unico che può uscire dall’anello, senza neanche avere gemelli” spiegò Settimo.

“Igor è l’unico che non è mai morto nelle prove” spiegò Secondo. I suoi occhi verdi brillarono gioiosi e Quarto arrossì.

“Fortunatamente il Nono ha abolito quella prova” disse Squalo, sospirando.

Xanxus si grattò il mento.

< Devo scoprire come funziona e le varie prove per fare un piano con quel Settimo prima che vengano riaperte. Sono convinto che Giotto abbia permesso la chiusura perché vuole Tsuna boss. Però quando mi proporrò veramente io, sarà capace di volermici rinchiudere dentro.

Anche se… Se questi sciocchi nobili non avessero ‘giocato’ ai Vigilantes o alla Mafia, ed avessero governato il regno, sarebbe andata diversamente. Adesso capisco perché il mio piccolo Taki lo definisce un semplice GDR.

Devo diventare ciò che sono nato per essere. Devo contattare Skull e allenarmi con lui per diventare re > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: GIUGNOBALENO. Fandom: KHR; Couple: GokuderaHayato/TsunayoshiSawada; Prompt: 21. Fairies Titolo: Fate

Cap.10 Fate

 

_L'esplosione d'addio_

 

“ _Mh mhhh mhhh mhmh_ ”. Sawada canticchiava, sdraiato sull’erba umida, a braccia aperte.

“Certo che non mi aspettavo che i giardini della villa di Hibari si stesse così bene. Sono così grandi, e belli” udì la voce di Hayato sopra di lui. Era steso sul ramo di un albero di _sakura_ , alcuni petali rosa erano precipitati, cadendo intorno a Tsuna e finendo anche tra le sue ciocche di capelli castani.

“Non vedo l’ora che arrivi questa sera. Finalmente Kyoya potrà presentarci il suo vero padre” rispose Sawada, guardando il cielo azzurro oltre le frondose piante.

< Ora ho finalmente un cielo mio.

Hayato mi ha incoraggiato anche in quello, spingendomi fino in fondo ad essere un guerriero. Sento la fiamma scorrere in me, erodendo fino ad annientare i blocchi che aveva creato Timoteo.

Man mano mi rendo conto che c’erano ricordi sopiti in me, che si destano pian piano, misteriosi e alteri, schiacciati fino ad ora da flash di mondi possibili; e poi…

C’è la nuova fiamma. Quella con cui ho sconfitto l’oscurità senza l’aiuto di Neo-primo > rifletté.

Gokudera guardava a sua volta il cielo azzurro, godendosi il vento fresco che gli accarezzava il viso.

“Pensi che riusciremo a sconfiggere lo _Yokai_ che impedisce a Kyoya di vedere la sua famiglia?” domandò.

Tsuna si alzò in piedi.

“Se provassi ad utilizzare la mia fiamma per farlo? Kikyo-kun mi ha spiegato che è divina e, se non ne abuso, ogni tanto posso provare a fare questo genere di cose” propose. Si guardò le mani e deglutì. “ _Iiih_ … Ascoltarmi quando faccio così è spaventoso…”.

< Mi sentivo così fiducioso al pensarlo, ma dirlo fa un altro effetto > pensò, rabbrividendo.

Hayato saltò giù dal ramo e gli atterrò di fronte.

“Mi sembra un’idea splendida, Fairy” disse.

Tsunayoshi arrossì, mentre l’altro gli prendeva le mani nelle sue.

“Puoi aiutarmi? Non so se da solo posso riuscirci…” ammise.

Gokudera s’inginocchiò, continuando a stringergli le mani, dicendogli: “Potete contare su tutti i vostri amici”.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro. “Posso contare sul mio fidanzato?” domandò. Attivò le fiamme, che gli avvolsero le dita, erano calde e rassicuranti al tocco per Hayato.

“Potete contare sulla mia fiducia e sul mio amore” rispose Gokudera. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Alcune scintille delle fiamme, dense come gocce, caddero sul terreno. Si attivò la box-arma di Natsu.

Entrambi i ragazzini si allontanarono e chinarono le teste, davanti ai loro occhi sbocciò un fiore.

“Una rosa gigante?” chiese Tsuna, battendo le palpebre.

Hayato si rialzò in piedi e passò di fianco al fiore, posizionandosi spalla con spalla con l’altro giovane, tenendogli solo una mano nella sua. Le fiamme divine di Sawada si erano spente.

“No, non è una rosa” sussurrò Gokudera. Le sue dita da pianista risultavano callose al contatto con la pelle liscia di Tsunayoshi.

“Cos’è?” chiese Tsuna.

“Una camelia bianca, non credevo ce ne fossero qui o che questo fosse il periodo in cui sbocciano” sussurrò Hayato.

Il vento si era fatto una leggera brezza gelida, i petali si schiusero.

“Una farfallina nera” mormorò Hayato, sgranando gli occhi, vedendo le ali fremere al centro del fiore.

“Questa volta sbagli tu” ribatté Sawada.

La piccola fatina dai capelli castani spiccò il volo, sbattendo le alucce nere. Le sue fattezze erano quelle di Sawada, dimenava le gambette e ridacchiava.

“Sono l’altra box arma di Tsuna” spiegò. Arrivò al naso di Gokudera e gli posò un bacio sul naso.

“Lieto di conoscerti.

Chi è più felice di me, che può godere la presenza di così meravigliose ‘Fairies’?” disse Hayato. La camelia si era staccata dal suo gambo ed era caduta sul prato, Gokudera la raccolse e la posò tra i capelli di Tsuna, posandogli un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

 


	11. Cap.11 Liberi d’amarci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al Giugnobaleno.  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Coppia: Xanxus/SuperbiSqualo  
> Prompt: 30. Freedom  
> Titolo: Liberi d’amarci

Cap.11 Liberi d’amarci

 

_Le persone che saranno un ostacolo verranno ridotte in cenere._

 

Squalo incrociò le gambe sul letto e guardò Xanxus, steso accanto a lui.

< Sono stanco del fatto che continuino ad associare i suoi occhi al sangue.

Persino quel Lee durante la serata ha osato dire qualcosa del genere sulle iridi del mio boss. No, non è come quel liquido abominevole che versano le mie vittime, che riempie ogni cosa, che fin troppe volte ho perso io dimostrandomi allo stesso livello della feccia.

Il suo _rosso_ è qualcosa di diverso > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

Xanxus grugnì, socchiudendo un occhio.

“Sono già le sei, feccia?” biascicò.

“No, le tre” rispose Squalo. La stanza era illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna. Si sdraiò, abbracciandosi al cuscino con l’unico braccio, sporgendo il labbro.

“Come mai non dormi? Ho controllato tutti i mocciosi io. Persino Enma e Dino stanno bene” lo rassicurò Xanxus. Gli prese una ciocca tra le dita e la strattonò piano.

“Voooi. Sento che qualcosa non va… E poi non mi sono piaciuti i discorsi che ha fatto il padrone di casa questa sera. Si è dimostrato freddo e distaccato” brontolò Superbi.

Xanxus si sporse e gli baciò la spalla, mordicchiandogli il collo, arrossandoglielo.

“Ha chiesto scusa per l’atteggiamento del falso lui e farà annullare lo scontro, facendo sapere che non sfiderebbe mai la perla del suo Boss. Non sarà un bravo padre, ma sempre meglio dell’altro” lo consolò.

Superbi lasciò andare il cuscino e si voltò verso l’altro, nascondendogli il capo sul petto, dove comparivano man mano sempre più cicatrici a deturpare la pelle abbronzata.

“Ti va di parlarmi di cosa stavi leggendo prima di addormentarti? Sembrava molto interessante, feccia” mormorò con voce roca Xanxus, posandogli un bacio sul naso.

< Ogni giorno sembra diverso da quello prima. Appena scongelato sembrava un altro. Così aggressivo, pericoloso, pronto a farmi a pezzi. Man mano che il suo corpo reagisce, che il suo spirito torna forte, sembra diventare più dolce.

Sembra quasi tornato quello di Venezia > pensò Squalo, posandogli le labbra sulle sue, sfregandole appena.

“Lo sai che gli squali usano i campi elettromagnetici per avvertire le minacce, di loro sono quasi completamente ciechi. In questo modo percepiscono i movimenti, soprattutto quelli frenetici. Questo non vuol dire che non abbiano un buon olfatto, attraverso di esso il sangue li fa impazzire” raccontò.

“Studi i tuoi simili?” lo stuzzicò Xanxus.

Squalo sbuffò.

“Voooi! Cerco di distrarmi. Sono quel tipo di nozioni che mi rilassano” brontolò.

“A me rilasserebbe capire come riottenere i soldi dei Vongola. Però non è il momento di fare il contabile. Domani avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto” disse Xanxus, passandogli la mano tra i morbidi capelli argentei.

Squalo corrugò la fronte, domandando: “Come mai, bakaboss?”.

“Voglio conoscere bene tua sorella gemella. So bene che i gemelli che possiedono le fiamme condividono l’anima” spiegò Xanxus.

Squalo arrossì.

< Ecco, i suoi occhi sono come luce.

Sì, energia luminosa: pura, rossa come il tramonto, calda, rassicurante e affascinante. Sì, densa dell’amore che ci unisce, della sua tempesta depurata dall’ira a favore della passione > pensò.

“Allora si può sapere cosa ti cruccia tanto?” domandò Xanxus, avvolgendolo tra le braccia, mordicchiandogli la spalla, lasciando i delicati segni dei denti bianchi.

“Lo hai visto come ci giudicava? Non solo non ero un degno Capitano dei Varia ai suoi occhi, ma non dovevo neanche esserti amante. Ha sottolineato che non voleva che Kyoya avesse come fidanzato un altro ragazzo guardandoti negli occhi.

Voooi! Mi fa venire voglia di farlo a fette! Siamo liberi! Non può decidere per te, neanche lo conoscevamo prima” ringhiò Squalo.

Xanxus negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori, tagliati corti ai lati. Tra essi, a parte una coda di procione e delle piume di pappagallo, s’intravedeva una mezza perla. Squalo aveva un lungo nastro rosso, che legava una treccina, ben nascosta dal resto della voluminosa acconciatura.

< Ho avuto più volte la voglia di dargli fuoco, anche per come rendeva il piccolo Kyoya freddo, ma… Desidero dimostrargli che sono controllarmi. Un buon re non può scatenare la guerra con la Cina per un suo capriccio.

Ho altri modi per dimostrargli che sono superiore. Solo che… Nessuno deve far soffrire così la mia superba regina, la mia rosa di ‘luce’ > pensò Xanxus.

“Non m’interessa che era un amico di tuo padre. Potrebbe essere tuo padre in persona. Si tenga per sé i suoi consigli bigotti” ruggì.

“Squalo, ignora la feccia.

Lo hai detto tu, noi siamo liberi di amarci e se mai sarà un ostacolo alla nostra unione, beh…

Le persone che saranno un ostacolo saranno ridotte in cenere” giurò Xanxus.

Squalo gli sorrise.

“Sì, amore” rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e gli baciò il naso, Xanxus ricambiò baciandolo con foga, fino ad arrossargli le labbra.

 


	12. Cap.12 Il demone di Ryohei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Marco Mengoni - Muhammad Ali; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dABj9R5D5s

Cap.12 Il demone di Ryohei

 

_I nemici saranno sterminati_

_L'oscurità profonda che mi trattiene_

 

< Croce e delizia al cor, vedea schiavo di sua bellezza ognuno al suo cospetto > pensò Lee, guardando Tsuyoshi steso sul lettino.

“Non avresti dovuto permettere a Tsukoshi di privarti del tuo corpo, Tsu-chan” disse, sedendosi accanto a lui. Composto appoggiò le mani in grembo, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Presto tornerai alla tua dimora. La minaccia sta passando. O meglio, le nuvole si addensano altrove. Scoppierà la tempesta, quella vera, e ci travolgerà.

Come vorrei poterti essere d’aiuto. Se solo la maledizione di mio figlio venisse spezzata”. Guardò fuori dalla finestra, sentendo delle urla.

< Questo… Questo era Kyoya! > pensò, alzandosi di scatto.

 

********

 

Chang si sdraiò su un divanetto rosa, color confetto, affondando nella stoffa morbida, che si trovava posizionato al centro del salone.

“Non ho mai fallito una missione. Soprattutto non una pagata in anticipo.

Mi chiedo se ne sia valsa la pena” disse.

“Nessuno penserà mai che lo hai fatto di proposito. Tu sei parte della famiglia Hibari, anche se sei mezzosangue e ti hanno pagato proprio i fratelli di Lee” rispose il gigantesco demone, completamente fatto di sostanza nerastra, seduto nel divanetto davanti a lui.

Tende rosa alle finestre risaltavano in contrasto con le pareti candide, l’ambiente era occidentale, e ovunque vi erano statue in marmo di ridenti putti.

Yhao socchiuse gli occhi e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, rispondendo: “Oh, si sa che Kyoya è over-power. In fondo gli ho solo mandato addosso un demone del caos.

Sai, uno di quei grossi facoceri ricoperti di piume di pappagallo verdi, sei occhi e due corna da cervo” spiegò.

Indossava lungo vestito di seta verde acido con delle spalline d’argento.

“Sai benissimo che chiunque avrebbe pensato che un ragazzino come Kyoya sarebbe morto contro quel mostro” disse il demone.

< Non ce la faccio più a rimanere trasformato. Mi fa male > gli comunicò mentalmente Ryohei.

< Resisti all’estremo, Kora! Ricordati che lo fai per proteggere Kyoya > rispose il demone telepaticamente.

“Mi hai detto che mi avresti permesso di vendicarmi del presidente degli Stati Uniti. Quel dannato mi ha rovinato l’infanzia” sibilò Chang ed i suoi occhi saettarono.

Il demone ghignò.

“Come ti ho detto, conosco tutte le password e i segreti di mio fratello. Anche i codici di sicurezza e i numeri delle casseforti di sua moglie.

In fondo erano le mie, prime che quei due mi facessero ammazzare da Tsuyoshi” sibilò.

Chang si strinse i lunghi capelli mori, legati in una morbida coda. Aveva gli occhi, dal taglio orientali, dipinti di nero, mentre le labbra rese rosse da un po’ di trucco.

“Oh. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto fossero complici di Nono Vongola.

In ogni caso, sono felice di fare la conoscenza dell’ex-presidente degli stati uniti. Non sapevo fosse rimasto dannato su questa terra, signor Rogers” disse.

“Kora! C’è molto che non si sa di me” ribatté il demone.

< Ad esempio non ti farò scoprire chi è il corpo che mi porta dentro di sé, chi è rimasto maledetto > pensò.

< Tsuyoshi? Non era stato mio padre ad ucciderti? Quello è il padre di Yamamoto! > domandò Ryohei.

< Sì, ho dato il nome sbagliato per confonderlo > mentì il demone.

“Ho sentito dire che a rimanere maledetto è il primogenito del Capitano dei Varia che commette il crimine. Chissà se è vero” cinguettò Chang. Pulendosi le unghie con uno stuzzicadenti.

“Ti darò le informazioni che vuoi, ma in cambio Kyoya rimarrà vivo” ordinò il demone.

“Puoi contarci… e se riuscirò ad avere la mia vendetta, ucciderò i due fratelli di Lee. In questo modo nessuno lo minaccerà più” giurò l’assassino.

 


	13. Cap.13 Le due ‘regine’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #WeeklyPrompt.  
> Prompt: “No, continua pure. Tanto non ti ascolto.”  
> Scritta sentendo: Castle di Halsey.

Cap.13 Le due ‘regine’                                

 

_La porta dietro l'oscurità._

 

Un petalo di ciliegio si era posato sul davanzale esterno della finestra.

Lee lo aveva guardato scendere lentamente.

“Non sareste dovuti venire” disse con tono grave. Socchiuse una mano, posandola sul ginocchio. “Qui è pericoloso per te”. La sua voce si era fatta di rimprovero, mentre si voltava a guardare il figlio.

Kyoya era steso in un letto, fasciato in più punti, il viso pallido, tranne sulle gote, e bollente.

“Oggi saresti potuto morire. Non puoi sempre contare sulla tua forza sproporzionata” lo richiamò.

< Quando fa così, mi sembra mio padre. Ha ereditato tutti i suoi difetti, ma anche quelli di sua madre Pesca. Non so proprio come fare con lui, un giorno sarà Imperatore! > pensò.

Kyoya teneva gli occhi socchiusi, il viso piegato in una smorfia.

“Appena possibile sarà mio dovere fare in modo che torniate tutti quanti in Giappone. Non posso negarvi la mia ospitalità, ma non può durare in eterno.

Qualsiasi minaccia possibile vi attenda dall’altra parte non sarà mai similare a quelle certe che troverai sempre qui. Ti ho mandato via per un motivo, non certo perché non voglio averti al mio fianco.

In fondo sei con tua madre, non da solo. Dirò ai miei uomini di controllare la situazione oltre il teletrasportatore oggi stesso” disse Lee. Si strinse i lunghi capelli neri in un codino.

“Pensavo che Namimori ti piacesse, che ti ci trovassi bene. Non fai altro che ripetere che occuparti di quel luogo, soprattutto della sua scuola, sia ormai diventato per te un motivo di vita”.

Kyoya corrugò la fronte e lo fissò con astio.

“No, continua pure. Tanto non ti ascolto” fece presente.

Lee strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si alzò di scatto dalla sedia di vimini su cui era accomodato.

“Domani mattina stessa ve ne andrete” ordinò, dando le spalle al figlio di scatto.

Kyoya roteò gli occhi, rispondendo: “Non avevo dubbi. Scommetto che non hai neanche parlato col padre di Yamamoto. Per colpa vostra, io e suo figlio non possiamo neanche essere amici, pur essendo guardiani dello stesso cielo”.

Lee si allontanò e uscì dalla stanza a passo di marcia.

< Non permetterò che aprano la porta della verità che si nasconde dietro l’oscurità, finirebbero tutti spazzati via… Sono ragazzini incosciente com’eravamo noi. Non gli permetterò di rimanere scottati com’è successo alla mia generazione > si disse.

 

**********

 

“In questo guaio ci siamo finiti per colpa di Xanxus. Io voglio dargli fiducia, ma…” gemette Dino, accarezzando spasmodicamente la frusta.

< Il mio piccolo Kyoya poteva morire oggi! > pensò.

Squalo calpestò una pietra con così tanta forza da mandarla in frantumi.

“Dino, scegli una buona volta da che parte stai! Boss ha bisogno di un guardiano fedele. O lo diventi, o ti strapperò le fiamme e le regalerò a qualcuno che quel Cielo lo rispetta!” gridò.

Dino afferrò la sua frusta.

“Se lui non fosse un demone che ti ha allontanato da me…” sibilò.

“VOOOOIH! Smettila con questa scemenza!” sbraitò Squalo, facendo scattare la sua lama davanti a sé.

Dino gridò fino a farsi diventare il viso rossastro: “Non sai fare altro che urlare, non sai parlare in nessun altro modo!”.

“Perché altrimenti per te sono invisibile! Nemmeno mi senti parlare!”. La voce di Squalo si spezzò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

“Io ti ascolto!” gridò Dino.

< Voglio essere fedele a Xanxus!

Non ci credo che è stato Reborn a ipnotizzarmi, ma voglio liberarmi da ogni controllo una volta per tutte. Voglio essere una nuvola nel cielo invernale che lascia andare ‘i fiocchi di neve’ senza gelosia > implorò mentalmente.

“Non dire idiozie! Non mi hai mai veramente ascoltato! Fingi di sentire quello che ho da dire!” sibilò Squalo.

< Nonostante tutto continuo a temere di essere una doll nelle mani di Decimo Cavallone > si disse, rabbrividendo.

< L’amore cieco va, zoppicando qua e là. Il mio ragazzo è morto ed io non sono riuscito a far altro che gettarmi tra le braccia di altri come un nomade, sperando un giorno di migrare tra le tue> pensò Dino. Serrò un pugno ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, digrignando i denti.

“Allora per una buona volta. Cosa ci trovi in Xanxus?

Non rispondermi che è il tuo Boss. Ti conosco, so quanto odi la mafia in realtà” ringhiò Dino.

Squalo strinse una ciocca di capelli e volse il capo-

“Se veramente eri il mio migliore amico dimmi la verità” disse Dino, abbassando la voce.

Un petalo di ciliegio finì tra i capelli argentei di Squalo.

Anya si fece avanti, camminando a passo di marcia, allungando la spada davanti a sé. “… Altri! Digli il vero motivo per cui non ti tagli i capelli!

Digli perché vuoi sfidare Xanxus, perché io sono rimasta buona buona ad aspettare in Russia.

DIGLI LA VERITA’!”  gridò.

Squalo impallidì, guardandola in viso.

“T-tu… cosa…” farfugliò.

“Non cambiare discorso. ‘Sensei’ sapeva che questo sarebbe successo. Non dirmi di seguire i suoi piani complicati o i suoi sogni inquietanti. Lo sapeva e basta.

Questo è il momento… Pierre…” ordinò la sorella.

Squalo guardò la gemella ed annuì.

Si sfilò il moncherino con la spada e la gettò a terra, i suoi occhi divennero completamente bianchi.

Entrambi i gemelli iniziarono ad emanare un bagliore candido e delle corone di cristallo comparvero sulle loro fronti.

“Farò di Luigi Vongola il re…” disse Squalo, mentre la sua voce sembrava risuonare dall’oltretomba. Aveva un forte accento francese e una pronuncia sibilante.

“… imperatore di questo mondo”. Concluse Anya.

Dino indietreggiò col battito cardiaco accelerato e cadde in ginocchio, chiuse gli occhi, mentre un simbolo nero appariva sulla sua fronte e scompariva.

< Cloude, amore, per la prima volta mi sento libero da influenze nefaste… Mi manchi > pensò.

 

 


	14. Cap.14 Bellezza mortale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al #WeeklyPrompt:  
> “Bellezza, tu cammini sui morti che ____ (deridi).”  
> «Inno alla bellezza», Charles Baudelaire

Cap.14 Bellezza mortale

 

_La furia che tutti quanti temono._

 

Squalo piegò di lato il capo, facendo cadere i lunghi capelli argentei sul suo petto pallido.

“A cosa pensi, boss?” domandò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi color perla erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi più scuri. Era appoggiato sul braccio sano, mentre i capelli gli coprivano il moncherino.

Xanxus lo guardava, era sdraiato sul letto a faccia in su, le mani sui fianchi. Erano entrambi ignudi, ed il corpo del boss dei Varia era puntellato di cicatrici.

Dalla finestra filtrava la luce della luna che illuminava l’ambiente.

“Che se anche questa città bruciasse, non m’interesserebbe. Non finché resti tu, nudo sul mio letto” disse Xanxus con voce roca.

Squalo accarezzò il dorso della mano dell’altro con i polpastrelli. Fece un sorrisetto furbetto e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Vuoi dire se ‘tu’ bruciassi la città, boss” mormorò roco.

Xanxus ridacchiò.

“Potrei fare di peggio. Bruciare tutto il mondo, far anche crollare i grattacieli. Annientare tutto intorno a noi” sussurrò roco.

< Quando parla così, è facile associarlo a Ricardo. Peccato che Secondo lo avrebbe fatto sul serio, lui, invece, attacca solo per difesa > pensò Squalo. Si sistemò una lunga ciocca dietro l’orecchio e si piegò, posandogli un bacio sul dorso della mano.

“Voglio te, da solo, qui, accanto a me” disse roco Xanxus. Gli afferrò il mento e gli sollevò il capo, si sedette e si sporse, arcuando la schiena, unendo le loro labbra.

Squalo ricambiò, la lingua di Xanxus sfiorò i suoi denti aguzzi.

“Svaniscano tutti, scompaia tutto. Nel giro di due ore, venga meno ogni altra cosa. L’importante è che tu resti qui” disse.

Squalo si diede la spinta e si lasciò cadere sul suo petto, avvolgendogli il braccio sano intorno al collo.

“… Ed i ‘ragazzi’?” domandò.

“D’accordo. Varia e mocciosi possono anche rimanere” brontolò Xanxus.

Squalo ridacchiò, mordicchiandogli il collo, con sguardo languido.

< Si è sempre occupato dei ragazzini del paese, che come me non avevano niente, che come me venivano maltrattati da tutti. Lui sa essere così dannatamente feroce e protettivo.

Lui sì che è ‘forte’ > pensò.

“Felice di essere tornato a casa?” bisbigliò.

“Non siamo a casa. Abbiamo dovuto ripiegare su Namimori” brontolò Xanxus.

< Però sì, qui mi sento al sicuro. Riuscirò a scoprire come mai i ‘Carcassa’ ci rubano i soldi e come fanno a controllare il Nono. Dannazione, mio padre è un gigante posseduto! Ora che mi ero quasi tolto dalla testa il vecchio.

Giotto ha mandato il suo uomo ad avvisarci. Che sia posseduto anche lui? Spiegherebbe perché si divide, muore e rinasce, e le sue varie versioni sono tutte diverse. Andrebbe ‘ricucito’ > rifletté.

“Preferisco qui” ammise Squalo. Gli posò un bacio sul suo petto. “Sai, ammetto che quando fai così, non posso che ammirarti” mormorò roco.

Xanxus lo strinse a sé. “Quanto ‘tu’ fai così, io non posso non gridare che ti stringo sul mio cuore”.

< … per proteggerti dal male > pensò.

Squalo si staccò da lui e gli accarezzò delicatamente il viso, passò il pollice sulle varie cicatrici.

< Vorrei poter cullare il tuo dolore > rifletté.

“ _VOOOOOI_! Per quanto mi riguarda, muoia sotto un tram più o meno tutto il mondo. Esplodano le stelle, imploda tutto quanto.

Si disintegri tutto quello che è altro da noi due. Almeno per un poco, un paio di ore” sbraitò. Si sdraiò sul letto e gli mise le mani gelide sulle cosce.

Xanxus s’irrigidì, rispondendo: “Feccia, non è un buon motivo per cominciare a passare a fil di spada la gente a caso”.

Sentì le labbra di Squalo posarsi sul suo membro ed iniziò a gemere, dapprima versi rochi, poi sempre più forti.

< In questo è dannatamente bravo > pensò. Sentendo i movimenti esperti delle labbra dell’altro e della sua lingua. Lo afferrò per una ciocca di capelli e lo strattonò, allontanandolo e issandolo, venendo sulle lenzuola.

“Ti ho detto mille volte che non voglio che ti abbassi a queste cose… spazzatura…” mormorò roco e la voce gli tremò.

Squalo ghignò, leccandosi le labbra.

“Non lo faccio certo come segno di sottomissione” cinguettò.  

< No, lo fai per farmi impazzire! > pensò Xanxus, sospirando pesantemente.

 “Non sono bravo con i baci, ma in quello so darmi da fare” mormorò Squalo, sorridendo.

Xanxus lo strinse al petto con forza. “Non sorridere falso” brontolò.

Squalo chiuse gli occhi. < Vorrei essere migliore, essere all’altezza di ciò che ti meriti. Vorrei essere davvero la tua Superbia > rifletté.

“Piuttosto. Come diamine la seduco tua sorella?” domandò Xanxus.

“Voi! Che dici?! A te non piacciono le donne” brontolò Squalo.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle. “Mi piacciono gli ‘Squalo’. Lei è così appuntita, affilata, spigolosa e bianca. Altera e fredda, signora dei ghiacci della Russia” sibilò.

“Una spada?” domandò Squalo, abbassando lo sguardo.

< In fondo i ‘Capitani dei Varia’ sono questo > pensò.

Xanxus iniziò a baciarlo con foga e desiderio. “Un fiocco di neve” ribatté.

Squalo ricambiò al bacio, gemendo e mugolando, tendendosi. “… N-non… la… _mnhh_ … conosci… _aaaah_ … affatto…” esalò.

“Lei è la risposta alle mie domande. Tu non mi dici le cose perché lei è l’altra metà delle tue risposte. Vi riunirò, mia regina.

Sarete i due volti della mia luna…” disse Xanxus. Si abbassò ed iniziò a leccargli e baciargli il petto, lo mordicchiò sopra il capezzolo.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi.

“Quando parli così, la tua voce mi fa impazzire” esalò roco, avvertendo l’eccitazione scuoterlo.

Xanxus modulò le sue parole, dicendo: “Bellezza, tu cammini sui morti che deridi… Mia pioggia del requiem”.

< Cosa darei per farti scudo col mio cuore da catastrofi e paure > pensò Squalo.

“Non posso che adorare… leccare…” sussurrò Xanxus.

Squalo si arcuò, gorgogliando più forte, rosso in volto, con le pupille dilatate.

“… questo tuo profondo amore…” gli disse Xanxus all’orecchio. Si portò una sua gamba al fianco e si fece stringere. “Il sangue ti dona, mia Superbia… mia sovrana”.

Una risata gelida e folle proruppe dalle labbra di Squalo.

< Quando fa così, mi fa proprio impazzire! > pensò, felice.

 

 


	15. Cap.15 Breath play

Cap.15 Breath play

_La rabbia che brucia crescente._

 

Xanxus accarezzò il collo di Squalo, lì dove c’erano dei segni nerastri.

“Ti è sempre piaciuta l’idea di farti sottomettere da me” sussurrò.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color perla erano liquide.

“Lo neghi, ma il pensiero che io possa prendere la tua vita con un semplice gesto ti eccita”. Proseguì il boss.

Squalo fu scosso da un brivido. Il suo corpo ignudo era abbandonato sul letto sfatto, le lenzuola bianche erano umide di sudore e sperma.

Xanxus passò le dita abbronzate sui segni dei morsi che aveva lasciato sul corpo pallidissimo dell’altro. Il suo corpo abbronzato, segnato già dalle cicatrici, riportava diversi graffi.

“Posso ucciderti anche adesso, ma l’espressione che fai quando non ne puoi più mi eccita e mi intimidisce allo stesso tempo” ammise il boss dei Varia. Scivolò lungo uno dei tanti lividi che aveva provocato a Superbi.

< Mi sfida persino in quei momenti, mentre lo possiedo stringendolo per la gola. I suoi occhi, dilatati dalla mancanza d’aria, sembrano sfidarmi a farlo davvero; a chiudere un po’ di più le dita, portandogli via la vita.

Mi ha sempre eccitato il suo modo di sfidarmi. Ho sempre voluto che lo facesse, che non si piegasse docile a me.

Da quando mi sono risvegliato dal ghiaccio, qualcosa è cambiato. Sento che l’anima di entrambi è gelata. Non lo sento mio e questo scatena un’ira accecante in me.

Sapere di poterlo uccidere mentre lo possiedo, senza che lui si difenda, è l’unico modo che ho per sentirlo mio.

La cosa sta diminuendo, ma… > pensò.

Squalo gli accarezzò la guancia con le dita gelide.

“Con Anya puoi ricominciare. Avere la purezza che avevamo noi, prima che…” mormorò.

Xanxus scosse il capo. “Perché ci ricado?! Non sono abbastanza forte da trattenermi?!” gridò.

Squalo si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto.

 

_Squalo impallidì._

_Vide Xanxus sollevare Anya per i fianchi, facendola volteggiare._

_“Mettimi giù, idiota” disse la ragazza con forte accento russo. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò._

_“Ah no, giovane regina… Oggi sei tutta mia. Un piccolo fiocco di neve di questo cielo invernale” disse Xanxus con voce da soprano. La mise giù e Anya saltellò sul posto._

_“A me interessa continuare a fare shopping. Mi sta piacendo avere delle cose tutte mie!” strillò la giovane._

 

“Non voglio dividervi o farvi essere l’uno geloso dell’altro. Siete gemelli che condividono l’anima. Siete una persona sola” ringhiò Xanxus.

“Perdonatemi, tutto questo è colpa mia” disse una voce maschile.

Squalo strillò e si rintanò, rosso in volto, dietro Xanxus, tirandosi di sopra il lenzuolo.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte, cercò inutilmente la pistola al fianco nudo.

Secondo avanzò. “Sono i miei desideri verso mio fratello Ieyasu che si riversano in te. Vogliono che la anima ti possieda, scalzando la tua… Però…

Sawada è riuscito a liberare i nostri spiriti. Ora non abbiamo bisogno di rimanere in un anello, possiamo andarcene in giro” sussurrò.

< Quel bambino si sta allenando seriamente per diventare Dio degli dei. Si dice si stia allenando con Bermuda, tornato agli antichi fasti, ora che l’oscurità è prigioniera > pensò.

“Voooi! Ci mancava Primo in grado di assillarci, o G a dare fastidio a Tsunayoshi!” sbraitò Squalo, dilatando le narici.

“Pensi di poter fermare questa possessione?” ringhiò Xanxus.

“Forse, col tuo aiuto. Un tempo ero il miglior alchimista, ma mi serve la tua forza” spiegò Riccardo.

Xanxus ghignò. “Tutto, pur di poter tornare ad amare la mia regina come merita”.

Squalo fece un sorriso impacciato, posandogli la guancia sulla schiena nuda.

< Il mio re > pensò.

 


	16. Cap. 16 La fedeltà di Hibari

Cap. 16 La fedeltà di Hibari

 

_Il segreto che questo sangue tiene al riparo._

 

Tsuna si portò la fragolina alle labbra e la divorò, le sue labbra si erano sporcate di panna bianca.

Hibari lo guardava di sottecchi, da sotto i documenti che teneva tra le mani fasciate.

Sawada notò il suo sguardo e arrossì, sorridendogli.

“Le tue mani stanno guarendo?” domandò.

Kyoya annuì, posandole sul tavolo, sistemando i documenti sulla scrivania, e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non avrei mai pensato ci potesse essere un tradimento all’interno stesso della nostra famiglia. Pensavo ci fosse onore tra noi cinesi. Mi dispiace soprattutto che per colpire me, abbiano attaccato anche te” disse. Spostò silenziosamente all’indietro la sedia e si alzò, dalle grandi vetrate alle sue spalle entrava la luce del sole che invadeva lo studio, illuminandolo.

“Io non mi sono fatto niente e non essere così razzista. Voi cinesi non siete diversi dai giapponesi o da ogni altra etnia. Ci sono i buoni e i cattivi ovunque” lo tranquillizzò Sawada. Con la forchettina prese un pezzettino della torta dal piattino di plastica che portava in grembo e se lo mise in bocca.

< Ero così preoccupato per lui, ma almeno in questo modo, dopo tanti anni, si è scoperto che il padre di Haru non aveva mai tradito. Se tornerà a servire la famiglia Lee avremo un professore di matematica in meno. Una cosa che apprezzerei tanto > rifletté.

“Voglio che tu sappia che io sono una persona onorevole, anche se sono un mafioso” disse Kyoya. Gli si affiancò e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, prendendogli la mano nella propria, facendogli il baciamano.

“Non ti avrei mai seguito come ‘cielo’. Tu sei qualcosa di superiore, lo spazio intero. Mi rendi una nuvola che può trascendere i suoi stessi limiti, diventare centro.

Come divinità, hai la mia fedeltà” disse, facendogli il baciamano.

“Hi-Hibari-san…” trillò Tsuna. Conficcò la forchettina nella torta ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

Kyoya lo guardò in viso, la figura dell’altro si rifletté nelle sue iridi color ametista.

“Sempre che tu la voglia, questa fedeltà” sussurrò.

Tsuna poggiò di fianco a sé il piattino e curvò la schiena, appoggiandogli la fronte su quella dell’altro, i capelli morbidi e mori di Kyoya gli solleticarono la pelle abbronzata.

“Certo che la voglio, ti ringrazio. So-solo… che è inaspettato…” ammise.

Kyoya si rialzò in piedi e scrollò le spalle.

“Non sei l’unico che fuggiva alla vita da mafioso. Il mio Cielo ha la mia fedeltà, ma non ho mai voluto ereditare il posto di boss dei Lee. Per non parlare che non desidero affatto essere un imperatore della Cina.

Preferisco gestire la ‘mia’ Namimori” disse. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Nami ha la precedenza su molte cose, ma non su tutto. La mia fedeltà per te è una di quelle eccezioni”.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e fece un ampio sorriso solare.

“Mi fa piacere scoprire che siete più umani di quanto sembriate anche voi. Alla fine ho scoperto che Hayato è dolce, che Takeshi è fragile e che tu sei un po’ attaccabrighe.

Spero di scoprire molto altro dei miei amici… e vi giurò che sarò una divinità all’altezza di ciò che desiderate... anzi, che desideriamo..." disse con tono volitivo.

Hibari si sedette nuovamente in poltrona.

< Sei cresciuto davvero tanto, Sawada Tsunayoshi > rifletté. Accavallò le gambe. “Allora questi sono per te. Ti ho preparato gl’incartamenti per entrare al liceo delle divinità, devi solo firmare” disse, indicando dei documenti sul tavolo.

“Grazie, Hibari-san. Sei fantastico!” strepitò Tsuna.


	17. Cap.17 Le lezioni di Skull

Cap.17 Le lezioni di Skull

 

_Distruggendo tutto quanto._

 

“L’imperatore ha bisogno di tre funzionari principali: l’arcicappellano, preposto a tutti gli affari di natura religiosa; il cancelliere: responsabile della redazione di diplomi, lettere del re e testi legislativi; i conti palatini: responsabili dell’amministrazione della giustizia e delegati del re in casi eccezionali. Poi ci sono gli ‘stati generali’…”. Spiegava Skull con voce atona.

< Mi ha chiamato Kyoya. Vuole allenarsi insieme a me. Non so neanche perché, o da chi abbia saputo che sono un ‘tutor’ professionista.

Xanxus ne ha approfittato per chiedermi in cosa consiste essere re > rifletté.

Xanxus sbadigliò.

< Questo castello è veramente enorme. Anche se sta cadendo a pezzi, si vede tutto il noioso sfarzo. 

Capisco che Secondo odiasse questo posto. Però non avrei riempito tutto di sangue e teste mozzate.

Anche se non dovrei parlare, la mia rivolta verso il Nono è stata sanguinolenta > pensò.

“Quella statua è di cartapesta. Perché è stata ricoperta d’oro?” brontolò, indicando una statua appesa alla parete.

“I colori tipici dei Borbone sono il color carta da zucchero e l’oro. Ogni luogo doveva esibire i fasti della corte. Rendere quei parassiti dei nobili dipendenti dal re, facendoli vivere alla sua corte, era l’unico modo per controllare le falsità che mettevano in giro e i loro tradimenti politici” spiegò Skull. Si grattò la guancia dove aveva una lacrima viola dipinta. “… Però c’era crisi anche per i sovrani, c’erano tempi di carestia e bisognava mascherarli. Certo, niente a che vedere con il fato a cui andava incontro il popolo in quei momenti”.

“Non li vedevi di buon occhio, vero? I nobili, intendo” rispose Xanxus. Passando tra le alte colonne di pietra, sotto le alte arcate.

Skull accarezzò una delle colonne, sentendola liscia sotto le dita.

“Mi pareva di averti spiegato di doverti circondare solo da uomini di fiducia. Senza fargli ereditare alcun potere. Ci vogliono votazioni ad ogni generazione, controllando il più possibile che non siano truccate con oro e potere” ribatté secco.

“Ti facevi tutti questi problemi da regnante?” domandò Xanxus. Rabbrividì, guardando la sequela di ritratti reali che lo fissavano.

Skull osservò una statua che lo rappresentava da principessa e rispose: “Solo da sovrintendente. Purtroppo fui una principessa molto frivola. Probabilmente sarai stata la regina della moda o del teatro.

Mi ero fatta costruire un piccolo teatro in cui potevano entrare solo duecento persone”.

“Solo?!” gridò Xanxus, con tono sorpreso.

Skull rise. Raggiunse uno dei dipinti che raffiguravano Giotto, indossava un ampio mantello nero.

“I teatri dei sovrani erano immensi. Come ti ho spiegato, era tutto sfarzo.

La villa dei Vongola, con duecento stanze, non era niente rispetto ai castelli con duemila stanze” ribatté.

Xanxus digrignò i denti.

“Capisco che il popolo che moriva di fame si sia ribellato” ringhiò, serrando un pugno.

Skull annuì, rispondendo: “Impara dai nostri errori, ma non dimenticare che se il re non si dimostra scelto dalle divinità, verrà tradito. Ci vuole un giusto mezzo tra le due cose”.

Xanxus si grattò il mento, corrugando i sopraccigli doppi.

“Sei comunque un attore, se ricordo bene. Reciteresti ancora in teatro?” domandò.

“Sì, ma solo per mettere in scena ciò che non va in questo mondo. Ho imparato a riflettere sulle parole. Da scrittore a scienziato…

Ho smesso di comprare gioielli dal costo esorbitante. Sai, quei gioielli dai valori stratosferici avrebbero potuto sfamare il mio popolo.

Non ero diverso da Giotto. Lo giudicavo perché faceva lo sciocco facendo errori non dissimili, se non peggiori” rispose Skull. Tornò a camminare lungo il corridoio, seguito da Xanxus.

“Perciò sei a favore della democrazia?” domandò quest’ultimo.

Skull si arrestò, irrigidendosi, dandogli le spalle.

“La democrazia? Ah, la democrazia è un’illusione. 

Ho visto il popolo diventare un animale feroce. Li ho visti giudicare un bambino innocente, accusandolo di autoerotismo.

Basilicum aveva solo dieci anni quando lo annegarono! Lo giudicarono per avere il suo potere!” gridò, con tono colmo di rancore.

< Non avrei dovuto portarlo qui, alla vecchia villa dei Borbone vicino al villaggio. Forse non è ancora pronto a tutto questo, ma d’altronde, non è certo la reggia in Francia > pensò.

Xanxus impallidì.

“Per… per quell’accusa?” esalò.

“Lo massacrarono di botte, gli tagliarono i capelli, lo rinchiusero in cella.

Chiamami madre, o padre, quello che vuoi, ma sappi che io vivevo per loro, per i miei figli… e quello resta uno dei miei più grandi rimpianti.

Eppure fu un piccolo re. Fino all’ultimo non pianse, rimase con la testa ritta, anzi, con le braccia legate dietro la schiena, era ancora più ritto. Più uomo di ognuno di loro”

< Sono morti, tutti, uno dopo l’altro… tutti i miei figli! Persino il mio piccolo Riccardo, dopo che la sua anima era stata macchiata dal sangue e spazzata via dalla crudeltà sin dalla sua fanciullezza > pensò. 

“Scusa… I-io…” sussurrò Xanxus. Mentre la luce colorata, prodotta dalle vetrate incastonate tra i rosoni di pietra, lo illuminava. 

Skull lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulle labbra. “Promettimi solo che sarai un buon imperatore” lo pregò.

“Te lo giuro” rispose Xanxus con voce decisa. 

 


	18. Cap. 18 Nordulfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Ottobre Challenge: Trick or Treat? indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 1. Pioggia di foglie.

Cap. 18 Nordulfo

_Il potere di regnare al top._

 

Reborn si calò il cappello sul viso ed osservò Tsuna saltellare con gli stivaletti in mezzo alle foglie. Il giovane balzava, in una pioggia di foglie autunnali, alcune umide lo sfioravano.

Un odore forte pungeva le narici di entrambi.

L’arcobaleno accarezzò la testa di Leòn e socchiuse gli occhi, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Certo che è proprio un bambino. Sì che con quello che ha passato pensavo fosse maturato, almeno con il mio addestramento” brontolò. Guardava le figure che si susseguivano in lontananza, accarezzando il calcio della pistola con l’altra mano.

Il piccolo camaleonte verde faceva schioccare la lingua, la figura di Sawada si rifletteva nelle sue iridi nere.

_“Oggi viene Nordulfo. Mi aspetto che tu sappia come devi comportarti” borbottò Reborn. Si calò di più il cappello sul viso, oscurandolo._

_Sebastiano balzò oltre un carretto, continuando a leggere il libro che aveva davanti al viso._

_“Sì, non preoccuparti” rispose. Afferrò distrattamente una mela e l’addentò._

_“… Eccolo di nuovo…”. “Certo che quel principe è strano…”. “… Proprio stravagante”. Diverse voci di paesani si confondevano._

_“Tu e tuo fratello non mi sembrate proprio in grado di gestirla” brontolò Reborn, facendo girare una rivoltella in mano._

_< Lo stanno scambiando sicuramente per il fratello. A parte il fatto che uno si veste di bianco, e l’altro di nero, sembrano gemelli > pensò._

_“Il ‘principe’ ed io sapremo gestire Nordulfo, senpai. Non dubitare” ribatté Skull. Chiuse il libro di scatto e sorrise._

_“Piuttosto…”. Gli saltellò davanti, gli allontanò la mano da Leon, stringendola nella propria e lo trascinò. “Ti va di ballare?” domandò._

_Reborn roteò gli occhi, lo trasse a sé con un braccio, avvolgendoglielo intorno al fianco, mentre gli stringeva l’altra mano nella propria. Iniziò a volteggiare, evitò le baguette del fornaio, che avanzava con un paniere in mano._

_Passarono sotto un’insegna, e continuarono a danzare._

 

Reborn si portò una mano al viso e sospirò.

< Da quando conosco Sawada sono iniziate queste strane visioni. Chissà che diamine vorranno dire > pensò. Si massaggiò il collo e alzò lo sguardo.

Tsunayoshi ridacchiava.

“Sto passando tutti gli esami! Presto sarò alle superiori!” festeggiò.

Reborn si alzò in piedi. < Ancora mi fa impressione aver riavuto un corpo adulto, per quanto io sembri molto più giovane di quanto dovrei essere >.

“Lascia perdere questa pioggia di foglie e andiamo a casa” ordinò.

Tsuna lo raggiunse e gli prese le mani nelle proprie. “Dai, Reborn, non essere così serioso!” lo richiamò.

Reborn sbuffò rumorosamente dalle narici. “Tu e Cavallone siete i peggiori allievi che io abbia mai avuto” borbottò.

“Dino fratellone è così figo. Un giorno lo sarò anche io?” domandò Tsuna.

“Tu lo sarai di più” borbottò Reborn.

< So che Skull sta allenando il principe, ma dovrei dirgli di allenare anche Dino. Anzi, di allenare un po’ tutti i ragazzi.

Da quello che ho capito, si prospettano tempi difficili. Neo-Primo è una possessione, Manuel è tornato dal mondo dei morti per attaccare ‘fratellino’ Tsuyoshi… Insomma, il mondo è impazzito e presto andrà a rotoli.

Fortunatamente Xanxus farà il ‘banchiere’… il ‘bancomat’… Come diamine di chiama quella famiglia! > pensò.

“Reborn, senti… Squalo mi ha detto che non è Leon a farmi i guanti e le altre cose in lana, ma la boss arma di mio padre che è un ragnetto.

C’è altro che dovrei sapere su Leon?” domandò Sawada.

Reborn annuì. “Sì, è la box arma di Dokuro. Io l’ho solo comprata perché non finisse nei guai, il suo padrone era un mio caro amico” rispose.


End file.
